Destino de Amor
by Loreto W
Summary: Hana ha sido rechazo en San Valentin por Haruko, entonces cierto kitsune lo consuela declarandosele, ante tal confesión de amor de su enemigo Hana huye desolado para terminar con Ru en un hermoso Destino de Amor Final HxR,RxH Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Este es mi primera historia de Slam Dunk de mi pareja favorita RuxHana & HanaxRu, y esta hecha y escrita, con toda mi creatividad, esfuerzo, corazón, empeño y amor para todas las fanáticas de estos dos chicos tan lindos que yo adoro con toda mi pasión jejeje O _

_Está historia que con tanto empeño escribí esta dedicada para dos personitas muy importantes y especiales para mí, para ti Judith amiga linda y para ti Andreita dulce y bonita, en fin jeje para ambas con todo mi amor les dedico esta historia que titule: _

**Destino de Amor**

**By Loreto W**

**RuXHana – HanaXRu**

**Yaoi Lemon**

_Su cuerpo musculoso flotaba pacíficamente sobre aquellas frías olas, dejándose arrastrar furiosamente por las olas de aquella playa que arremetían con ímpetu sacudiéndolo para todos lados duramente, su cuerpo flotaba boca abajo mientras el agua salada tocaba todo su cuerpo, permitiéndole al menos, poder aminorar el dolor de sus heridas abiertas suturándolas ligeramente, y calmando aquel dolor intenso y latente de todas y cada una de sus extremidades inertes. El muchacho de cabellos rojos apenas y con mucho esfuerzo intentaba respirar en un vano intento que hacía para mantenerse con vida, deseando en la oscuridad de su débil consciencia aún lucida, un rayo de luz o algo que le permitiera seguir adelante, manteniendo ardiente su casi extinguida existencia, sin embargo toda luz que pudo tener ese día se había opacado de una forma, dura, cruel, incierta, repentina e insólita, dejándolo sumido en aquella profunda oscuridad repleta de tinieblas, ya no deseaba vivir, pues aquellos errores que había cometido jamás podría permitírselos así siguiera con vida, había sido un canalla con el kitsune un miserable, un maldito, un desgraciado sin perdón alguno, que además había sido amado desde siempre por ese zorruno chico de piel nívea y bellos ojos, ya no merecía nada, sólo la muerte, que la muerte, y el infierno se lo llevarán ya para dejar de sufrir, todavía podía sentir los golpes ardiéndole, y su corazón estaba roto, ya no quedaba nada de él, había sido un tonto y peor aún había sido usado como una muñeca por esos hombres, su cuerpo había sido profanado y el sólo se había dejado, y ahora, ahora todos sus pecados y fechorías las estaba pagando, en ese mar embravecido que lo llevaba para todos lados ahogándolo... _

_Penso entonces, en que al menos tendría un descanso en su muerte, se iría de ese mundo, al menos con un inolvidable recuerdo, que pudo ser amado, y sintió el amor aunque hubiese sido, tan sólo mediante un abrazo, y una dulce mirada de amor, del kitsune "Rukawa" – penso, y luego nuevamente e intensamente penso "Kaede", si tuviera una oportunidad más, le amaría, amaría a ese zorro, que hizo lo que siempre había deseado en su vida, poder sentir amor, y sólo ese zorro aún en escasos y pocos segundos le había dado amor, en esas palabras, en esos gestos, caricias, abrazos y besos húmedos sobre su cuello, y sobre todo en aquellas palabras que se llevaría a la tumba, "Te amo Hana", pero él, él como todo un dohaou había dejado escapar el amor de sus manos, y por ello ahora se encontraba en semejante deplorable estado, un estado en que ni el ni el joven de ojos azules intimidantes que desesperado le buscaba lo hubieran imaginado y antes de morir para abandonar la vida, involuntariamente todos y cada uno los recuerdos hasta llegar a ese punto del día acudieron de golpe a su mente, torturándolos como un flash fotográfico repetitivo que seguía una y otra, y otra vez mostrándole las mismas imágenes, mismas escenas y circunstancias vividas, los mismos errores, y palabras que desde el inicio de ese día le habían condenado destinándolo a aquel sufrimiento y aquel doloroso golpe, y a todas aquellas torturas de su corazón vividas, mientras a lo lejos un muchacho que el no podía ver, lloraba, lloraba permitiéndose expresar su vulnerabilidad dejando de sus ojos azules cristalinos, caer lagrimas, lagrimas del dolor al perder a su dohaou, a quien siempre amaría y había amado, recordando al igual que Hanamichi como repitiendo un suceso de una dramática telenovela lo acontecido..._

Flash Back

Era un majestuoso día soleado y los rayos del sol brillantes, alumbraban las calles de todo aquel que pasara por la prefectura de Kanagawa, el cielo en lo alto mantenía un hermoso color celestino despejado, y las nubes en las alturas parecían ponpones blancos, maravillosos y gratos, en tanto que la fresca brisa envidiable y sublime que soplaba permitía refrescar a todos aquellos que en ese día pudieran sentirse sofocados, mientras que los arboles de sakuras, que reflejaban claramente la estación de primavera desprendían sus coloridos pétalos carmesíes y rosados, en un lluvia mágica, exótica y colorida digna de la inigualable madre naturaleza. Quizás para cualquiera este parecería un día especial como tantos otros en esas fechas, pero ese día tenía una particularidad era 14 de Febrero, y por ende, el día de Los Enamorados, por donde quisiera que se mirase en una caminata, por todos lados se podía apreciar esplendorosamente carteles y anuncios que demostraban aquel día tan especial, corazones rojos con mensajes profundos, peluches tiernos y cariñosos, flores adornadas en ramos pomposos, tarjetas escritas con frases poéticas, y por supuesto el ambiente sensual y romántico del amor por todos lados, el amor... ese sentimiento fogoso e inigualable que te enciende el corazón con una fogosidad ardiente e inextinguible, que te llena de energías, fuerza y alegría para seguir adelante sin importar cual o cuales sean los obstáculos, todo por aquel ser amado que roba tus pensamientos día y noche, convirtiéndote en una persona atrapada por aquella red sin salida y sin cura otra más que vivirlo y disfrutarlo, cuidarlo y apreciarlo como nunca, indudablemente ese era un día cargado de amor y pasión para todos aquellos jóvenes que en sus corazones guardaban sentimientos profundos por sus seres amados, capaces de robarles el aliento y para otros por supuesto, la naciente y siempre eterna esperanza de ser correspondidos por aquellos a quienes se había amado secretamente, como el caso de dos muchachos, cada uno con pensamientos diferentes en sus mentes, aunque en el fondo ellos demostraran que ese era un día más, tanto común como corriente, sin embargo, aún a pesar de la belleza y representación de la especial ocasión no se debe olvidar que también existe el dolor, las lagrimas, el sufrimiento y el rompimiento de un corazón por causa del rechazo...

Hanamichi Sakuragi, aquel muchacho de 1 metro 88, y caracterizado por su tan peculiar cabellera rojiza, que llamaba la atención adonde quiera que fuese, caminaba alegremente dirigiéndose hacia la preparatoria Shohoku, mientras que el viento sacudía esas hebras rojizas que conformaban sus cabellos, vestía sus típicos pantalones azul marino del uniforme, y una playera blanca por el calor del día y por supuesto calzaba sus zapatillas blancas modelos Nike Air Jordan, para Hanamichi este día sería el día en que finalmente se le declararía a su tan amada Haruko, teniendo la seguridad de que la hermana menor del capitán Akagi, no podría resistirse a los encantos de ese jugador tan talentoso, mil veces mejor que ese zorro apestoso de Rukawa, como pensaba, puesto que él siempre le había estado apoyando en todo momento y dando lo mejor de sí mismo en el basketball por ella, en efecto, Hanamichi estaba completamente seguro de que Haruko le aceptaría, después de todo Hanamichi desde haber entrado al equipo de basketball, se había esforzado una y otra y otra vez, para tratar de ser un buen jugador, y ayudar al equipo a llegar hasta las nacionales, siempre había dado todo de sí en la duela, apoyado por los ánimos que su adorada Haruko le infundía, y el pelirrojo nunca en su vida había sido tan amable y caballeroso que con la muchacha, por eso alegre y con su corazón rebosante por ese día tan especial que le aguardaba, cantaba su tan conocida canción que le auto proclamaba como todo un talentoso...

- Sooooy muy talentoso, soy el talentoso basketbolista Hanamichiii... – El pelirrojo de ojos almendrados iba tan animado caminando, cantando su canción, que no pudo percatarse como un grupo de muchachos conocidos para él un poco más atrás de él, comentaban sobre su tan enérgico y radiante estado.

- Oigan muchachos alguien sabe que le pasa hoy a Hanamichi. – Preguntaba Takamiya sobándose la cabeza y mirando a sus compañeros del Gundam.

- No lo sabemos quizás tuvo un buen día – Menciono el chico del bigote.

- No lo creo Noma oigan ¿Acaso será que finalmente se le declaro a Haruko? - Expreso Takamiya, sin descartar esa posibilidad.

- ¿Creen que sea eso? – Pregunto el mejor amigo del pelirrojo, Yohei, esperando la opinión de sus compañeros.

- No creo se ve muy feliz – opino otro.

- Si tienes razón, pero si piensa declararse este día¡tenemos que prepararnos para celebrar su rechazo número 51! – Menciono animadamente Takamiya, levantando los brazos, y todos los del ejercito de Sakuragi, rieron animados ante la idea.

- Será mejor que vayamos a preguntarle... ¡Hanamichi! Espéranos – Llamo Okus, pero los intentos del rubio eran en vano, puesto que Hanamichi seguía cantando su canción.

- Yooo soy un basketbolista soy el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragiiiiiiiii – De pronto Hanamichi oyó como la voz de uno de sus amigos le llamaba, y fue cuando se volteo hacia atrás encontrándose con un agotado Yohei que había corrido para darle alcance.

- ¡Ah! Yohei amigo, pero que te paso te ves tan mal como ese apestoso del zorro cuando se cansa jajaja – dijo animadamente Hanamichi con una reluciente sonrisa, definitivamente su siempre enaltecido ego y confianza, se encontraban en la cima, más que cualquier otro día.

- Hanamichi ¿por qué estas tan animado? – Le pregunto Takamiya, esperando la respuesta de lo que todos querían saber, mientras el resto de los integrantes del ejercito se reunían, en ese momento Hanamichi abrazo por el cuello a Takamiya...

- Takamiya amigo pero que bien estás jaja luces tan gordo y saludable como el director Anzai jaja si hasta le haces la competencia, con esa figura tan regordeta jaja – el pelirrojo entonces comenzó a sobarle la panza a un avergonzado y enojado Takamiya.

- ¡Ya no me molestes! – Dijo soltándose el muchacho de anteojos, sin embargo el humor de Hanamichi seguía intacto.

- ¡Vamos Takamiya no te enfades con este jugador tan talentoso! El arma secreta de Shohoku jaja – Dijo el jugador numero 10 extendiendo sus brazos y señalando la V de la victoria con sus dedos.

- Hanamichi ¿por qué estas tan animado? – Fue la pregunta que le hizo Yohei Mito, a su amigo, poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

- Lo que pasa es que este jugador tan talentoso que ven aquí, el hombre que trae consigo la victoria, hoy se declarara a Haruko jajaj – Respondió simplemente Hanamichi, con su tan característica apariencia de confiado y alegre con una luminosa sonrisa gigantesca que nada podía opacar.

- ¿Qué estas loco! – Expreso su ejercito al unísono.

- ¡Sí haces eso te rechazara! – Dijo alarmado Takamiya, pero fue cuando oyó la voz del rubio, Okus.

- Pero si es rechazado podremos celebrar su rechazo número 51 – Dijo emocionado Okus.

- ¡Sí además Haruko no lo va a aceptar! – Volvió a recalcar Takamiya.

- ¡Ahggg pero que malos amigos son, son unos traidores! – Grito molesto Hanamichi dispuesto a lanzársele a su ejercito con una lluvia de puñetazos.

- ¡Takamiya, Okus son unos tontos ya lo hicieron enojar! – Grito Yohei, dándole un fuerte coscorrón a sus amigos, por haber despertado la furia del pelirrojo, y dispuesto a salir huyendo de ahí.

- ¡Ya verán! Grr

- Será mejor que huyamos – Y todos emprendieron la huida retirándose del lugar, como alma que lleva al diablo, mientras sólo se oían los gritos de reproche de un pelirrojo que vanamente había intentado perseguirles.

- ¡Traidores vengan acá para que les de su merecido! – Grito furioso Hanamichi, por la poca confianza que su Gundam tenía en él, sin embargo él por ningún motivo dejaría que aquel suceso opacara su felicidad, de victoria segura, así que sin más continuo su viaje hacia la preparatoria, continuando con su canción.

- Soy un basketbolistaaa, con mis tenis de basketball soy invencible nadie podrá vencerme nuncaaaa ese tonto de Rukawa no se compara conmigo... porque soy mas talentosooo. Jajaja – Tan distraído iba que no se percato, que un muchacho de cabellos negros azabaches, y zorruna mirada azul cristalina, iba en su bicicleta a pocos centímetros tras de él.

- A quién estás llamado tonto, torpe – Y en ese momento Rukawa, intencionalmente condujo más rápido, provocando que la velocidad de su pedaleo, hiciera que su bicicleta atropellara al pelirrojo, provocándole a este caer al suelo. Hanamichi quien se encontraba furioso por la acción del Kitsune, se levanto rápidamente sobándose el trasero por el impacto de la caída, y cerro sus manos, evidenciando sus puños dispuestos a encarar a Rukawa, quien en ese momento había abandonado su bicicleta en el suelo sujetándola con sus manos.

- ¡Ahh maldito zorro apestoso que diablos te pasa! – Grito enojado Hanamichi, al ver como su peor enemigo, ese zorro apestoso que siempre se encargaba de molestarle de alguna u otra forma llamándole torpe o tarado, robándose sus rebotes para lucirse ante Haruko o simplemente realizar una clavada espectacular llamando la atención de esta, cuando toda esta atención era sólo para el, hubiese cometido ese acto a propósito.

- Eres un torpe – fue lo único que salió de los labios del super rockie, manteniendo su tan conocido e increíble semblante que caracterizaba a ese muchacho reservado, apacible, silencioso inexpresivo y taciturno, pronunciando aquellas palabras sin evidenciar ninguna emoción...

- ¡Ahh zorro tarado a quien estás llamando torpe¡Maldito kitsune apestoso! – Hanamichi estaba furioso¿por qué demonios Rukawa siempre se empeñaba en llamarle mil veces torpes molestándolo de aquella forma? El no había dicho nada, simplemente estaba animado cantando su canción favorita, y de pronto Rukawa simplemente había aparecido prácticamente de la nada, atropellándolo de aquella forma ¿quién diablos se creía que era ese kitsune, Por eso furioso, incapaz de contener todo lo que sentía en su interior, ante la irritación y exasperación que la sola presencia de Rukawa le producía, se lanzo puños en alto dispuesto a propinarle un fuerte golpe, al hermoso rostro sensual y atractivo del número 11 de Shohoku.

- Pues a ti a quien más torpe – Menciono con gran sencillez Rukawa.

- ¡Ahggggg Rukawa canalla¡Toma esto! – Su intento de golpe fue en vano, puesto que Rukawa ágilmente lo esquivo, provocando que el pelirrojo hiciera el ridículo.

- ¡Ah Rukawa desgraciado¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!

- Por qué quise – Respondió simplemente, aumentando el rencor en el rey de los rebotes.

- Grrr zorro, Rukawa, eres un apestoso, un zorro – Decía Hana, como queriendo insultar a Rukawa con esas palabras, expresándole, su desagrado, su rencor, su odio, su rabia, furia y enojo, sin importar el sinónimo, simplemente quería expresarle cuanto su sola presencia le desagradaba.

- Eres un tarado... y yo no apesto – Se defendió el oji azul.

- Si eres un apestoso y un zorro tarado, un zorro dormilón y apestas, eres un amargado de cara seria jajaja nadie podría fijarse en ti nunca, ni siquiera mi adorada Haruko, que me aceptara cuando le confiese que la amo jaja – Hanamichi hartado de aquella situación tan molesta con el kitsune, decidió dejar a un lado la pelea con el zorro, así que sin más dio una media vuelta dándole la espalda a Rukawa y se alejo de ese lugar para seguir con su día, en el cual le aguardaban sorpresas que jamas hubiese imaginado...

Mientras tanto Kaede por su lado, se encontraba estático, no¿acaso había oído mal¡No¡No podía ser verdad¡Eso nunca! Su dohaou, su torpe, su amado pelirrojo torpe y musculoso de inigualable cabellera roja, se iba a declarar a esa niña molestosa de Haruko, eso no podía ser cierto, cada vez su amado pelirrojo se alejaba de su lado, por su culpa ¿por qué, por qué había actuado de aquella forma tan apática? Pudo haberle saludado, pudo haberlo intentado, pero no precisamente aquellas palabras, aquel apodo había escapado de sus labios inconscientemente al oír su nombre, de esos labios que el tanto anhelaba probar. Sí porque el Kaede Rukawa el super rockie del año, muchacho caracterizado por su frialdad e inexpresividad, se encontraba profundamente enamorado de aquel peli rojo que le había robado todo su corazón y más de un suspiro de amor¿cómo no amar a ese dohaou? Si para él era completamente encantador, era todo lo que el no podía, era su complemento, la parte inexistente de su ser, mientras él desprendía frialdad e indiferencia a donde quiera que se le viera, ignorando a todas aquellas molestas admiradoras estúpidas, que prácticamente babeaban por él, e iban a meter bulla y escándalo desconcentrandolo durante sus partidos además de sólo "amarle" por su atractivo, sensual y esculturalmente envidiable y deseado cuerpo, de piel nívea, y sexys cabellos negros, además de poseer unos ojos penetrantes y enigmáticos como dos zafiros inalcanzables, Hanamichi, era todo lo contrario a él, el era expresivo, ingenuo, carismático, temperamental, no era del todo atractivo, cómo el, ni tampoco llamaba la atención por su físico, sino su personalidad era la que se llevaba el crédito, ya que ese torpe de algún modo u otro siempre le hacía sacar internamente una sonrisa, se había ganado lentamente su cariño, su afecto y su aprecio, el no era como Miyagi, Mitsui o los otros, quienes apenas se dignaban a dirigirle una palabra, o peor aún simplemente lo ignoraban como si fuese un mueble, una pieza de ajedrez que sólo combatía en la duela mediante sus habilidades, Hanamichi en cambio, hablaba con el para reprocharle, su carácter, sus acciones, su forma de ser tan característica, el no le temía, el se atrevía a enfrentársele, todas aquellas cualidades únicas de Hana, habían hecho que el cayera perdido rendidamente ante ese peli rojo, nunca le había odiado, a quien odiaba realmente era esa niña ridícula de Haruko una molestia que interfería con su intento de hacerse amigo del pelirrojo, aunque por su carácter introvertido le resultaba muy difícil, ya que desde niño Rukawa había tenido que sobrevivir por su propia cuenta, su madre había fallecido al tenerle, y su padre un adinerado, le había abandonado dejándole una abundante cuenta, con la que él, podía sobrevivir sin problemas, sin embargo el nunca había tenido a alguien que le dirigiera palabras cariñosas, se había aislado de todas aquellas personas que sólo le molestaban o le cuestionaban el por qué de su actitud y soledad.

El estaba harto de eso, y por aquella razón se había encerrado en su más grande pasión el basketball, hasta ese entonces su vida giraba ante aquello a lo cual el dedicaba toda su devoción, hasta que conoció a cierto pelirrojo que hizo girar y cambiar todo su mundo, llenando su vida de una razón más que sólo convertirse en un reconocido jugador, el pelirrojo, ese torpe, había sido el primero en enfrentársele y acercarse a él, hablarle sin temor alguno, y más aún, hacerle sacar lo que sólo Hanamichi con su ingenuidad y pureza podía una verdadera sonrisa secreta, puesto que... ¿quién no se reía con las locuras y ocurrencias de ese extrovertido pelirrojo? Por eso su obsesión de molestarle y llamarle torpe, siempre se lo decía "torpe eres muy torpe" sí por qué Sakuragi, nunca podría percatarse de lo que él siempre se empeñaba por hacer, lo que nadie más que él sabía, y lo que quizás nunca nadie se hubiese percatado, él Kaede Rukawa, siempre ayudaba a Hanamichi de la forma mas inusual, no sólo le había dado aquella patada para que Hanamichi, reaccionara la primera vez que entro jugar contra la preparatoria de Ryonan, poniéndose nervioso, sino que además le había indicado al peli rojo la posición para marcar a Sendoh entre ambos, cuando el director Anzai se los ordeno, y la ocasión más importante aquella vez en que se atrevió a decirle al pelirrojo que su forma de actuar no era la misma, en aquel pánico que le había dominado contra las expulsiones, y a pesar de eso, nadie, ni mucho menos Hanamichi lo había notado, y todos lo tachaban de frío, cuando en el fondo desconocían la verdadera razón de su ser, y ahora su amado torpe, la única luz existente en las penumbras tan aburridas y solitarias de su vida, se alejaba de si para declarársele a esa muchacha, la cual sería una verdadera idiota si rechazaba a alguien tan maravilloso como su dohaou su Hana, pero aún así en el fondo, deseaba que no le aceptara...

Y ante estos pensamientos Kaede se monto en su bicicleta dispuesto a ir a su salón de clases, antes de que estas comenzaran sin quitar de su mente a ese pelirrojo que como fuese sería suyo.

* * *

Las clases de la mañana para los estudiantes, alumnos de la preparatoria Shohoku habían transcurrido sin novedad alguna, en el salón de Rukawa este dormía apaciblemente recostado en su pupitre o al menos eso era lo que todos los alumnos y el profesor creían, pero Rukawa sólo se encontraba recargado con sus ojos cerrados, pensando en el portador de una peculiar cabellera rojiza, lo seguiría, lo había decidido seguiría a Hana, como siempre a todos lados aunque este no se percatará de su presencia, no le perdería de vista en todo el día y oiría por muy doloroso que fuese, la confesión del muchacho pelirrojo "eres un torpe" – Penso para sí ¿por qué Hana no podía ver todo lo que el hacia¿Por qué tenía que odiarlo de aquella forma tan brutal? El no tenía la culpa de que esa mocosa se le acercara, le molestaba la presencia de esa chiquilla patética que se le acercaba, o trataba de ayudarle cuando el sólo quería entrenar y dedicarse pacíficamente al basketball ¿por qué Hana no podía ver en sus ojos, aquel brillo de aprecio, de cariño de amor que él sentía¿Por qué¿Por qué Hana era tan torpe¿Por qué su dohaou no podía darse cuenta que le odiaba sin razón alguna¿Por qué no podía leer en sus azulinos ojos los secretos y sentimientos que guardaba intensamente en su corazón? Todos esos pensamientos dominaban la mente de Rukawa, torturándole, pero eso era algo que jamás evidenciaría, después de todo, solo escucharía murmullos y habladurías, nadie se atrevería ayudarle, nadie, eso era algo que por supuesto lo sabía.

Hanamichi Sakuragi, por su parte se había mantenido despierto durante las clases, lo que sorprendió no sólo a su maestro de aula, sino también a todos sus compañeros e inclusive al mismo Yohei, que le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver los ánimos de su pelirrojo amigo, sólo deseaba como tal, que Hanamichi no saliera lastimado, pero en tanto pensaba, muy diferentes eran los pensamientos que surcaban por la mente de Sakuragi.

- "Hoy le diré a Haruko que la amo, jajaja no podrá rechazar a este jugador tan talentoso" – Pensaba Hana con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, al imaginarse a Haruko decirle "Sakuragi yo también te amo, sólo tengo ojos para ti ya no volveré a pensar en Rukawa, Hanamichi" – Pero la realidad de Hana, distaba mucho de ser lo que pasaría ese día, de tragedia y lagrimas...

* * *

Hanamichi al terminar las clases pasando el mediodía, se dirigía felizmente al gimnasio a entrenar y demostrar sus grandes habilidades, como el rey de los rebotes, y todo un tensai, hoy estaba más animado que nunca, sólo debía esperar a que el entrenamiento del día terminara y su ambición su deseo, la aceptación de Haruko llegarían a él, si podía imaginarlo, podía oírlo, por ello abriendo animadamente y con gran energía la puerta del gimnasio, sin darse cuenta de que muy cercanamente era perseguido por unos ojos azules que en ningún segundo le perdían de vista y estaban al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos...

- Jajaja ¡Ah llegado el hombre que trae consigo la victoria! El talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi reportándose, para sorprender a todos con sus grandiosas habilidades jajaja – Había pronunciado a todo pulmón Sakuragi, haciéndose notar por sus compañeros como tan comúnmente solía hacerlo.

- Eres un presumido, torpe – menciono Rukawa, tras de él dándole una patada en el trasero al pelirrojo, provocando que se cayera de cabeza, todo para hacerle notar a su dohaou de algún modo su presencia, puesto que él era un muchacho de pocas palabras...

- Ahhh zorro otra ves tu ¡eres un molestoso maldito Rukawa! – Hanamichi nuevamente de disponía a comenzar una batalla verbal interminable con su enemigo de cabellos negros.

- A quien mas esperabas tarado – fue lo único que contesto el ojos azules.

- Grrr Rukawa maldito esta vez te voy a hacer pedazos.

- Parecer un tonto, ya deja de hacer estupideces – Fue lo que respondió centrado toda la atención de su amado en él, de aquella extraña forma inevitable ante ambos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste zorro!- Pregunto enfadado Hanamichi.

- Que eres un tonto...

- Ahggg ¿a quién le estas diciendo tonto?

- Pues a ti y ya cállate tonto, eres un bocón – Dijo Rukawa característicamente, como solía decirle a su monito pelirrojo.

- Ahhhg zorrooo

- ¡YA BASTA HANAMICHI SAKURAGI, RUKAWA! – Menciono Ayako, golpeando al pelirrojo con su abanico en la cabeza, para evitar que esos dos dejaran de discutir.

- Ayako, pero por qué golpeas a este talentoso, si fue ese zorro el que empezó – Reclamaba Hanamichi sobándose la cabeza ante el golpe recibido.

- Hanamichi Sakuragi, ya basta las practicas van a comenzar y será mejor que te prepares – Menciono la entrenadora de Shohoku, intentando calmar el ambiente tan explosivo que mantenían aquellos dos.

- Pe... pero Ayako ¡ese zorro fue el que me provoco! – Intento reprochar Hanamichi para defenderse, pero...

- ¡Sakuragi¡Ya deja de hacer payasadas y ve a entrenar! – Se impuso el capitán del equipo de basketball con su grave y poderosa voz, golpeando con un coscorrón al tensai.

- Ahh Gorila eres un elitista ¿por qué me pegas a mí y no a ese tonto de Rukawa¡Si él comenzó todo! – Se quejaba Hanamichi, llevándose sus manos a los bolsillos de su ahora vestimenta compuesta shorts blancos de basketball y una sudadera negra, luciendo una acongojada cara además de un enorme chichón en su cabeza, y pateando suavemente el piso como solía hacerlo cuando el Gori, le reclamaba.

- Ya basta ve a entrenar Sakuragi ¡Y no me llames gorila! – Recalco Akagi.

- Sí Gori... Capitán Akagi "ahhgg maldito zorro esta me la pagaras" – Pensaba Hana para sus adentros.

- Eso te pasa por ser un torpe – fue lo ultimo que le oyó decir a Rukawa antes de que este cogiera un balón en sus manos y se fuera a practicar.

- Aaa maldito zorro – Reclamaba haciendo pucheros.

- Pero que escandaloso eres Hanamichi – Menciono Ryota, quien había llegado a acercársele a su amigo.

- Eres un presumido – Menciono Mitsui integrándose a la conversación de los dos muchachos.

- Ahhh ¿pero que les pasa¿Por qué todos están en contra de mí, ahhh ¿se pusieron de acuerdo con ese zorro cierto? – Decía Hanamichi, comenzando a parecer un niño, mientras de la lejanía Rukawa observaba cada facción que su torpe demostraba ante la variedad de expresiones que hacía.

- ¿De que hablas Hanamichi? Nosotros no nos pusimos de acuerdo con Rukawa, tu eres el que siempre lo anda molestando – Menciono el guardia central del equipo de Shohoku.

- ¡Así es Hanamichi Sakuragi! Ryota tiene razón deberías intentar llevarte mejor con Rukawa – Menciono la manager, dándole toda la afirmación a las palabras de un enamorado Ryota.

- A.. Ayakoooo – Y un Ryota muy sonrojado se tiro a abrazar a Ayako, quien le correspondió dándole un apasionado beso, ya que en ese día especial, Ryota finalmente se le había declarado a la chica, recibiendo de Ayako, quien le había tomado admiración y estima a ese integrante tan valioso para el equipo aceptándolo, y por supuesto correspondiéndole su amor.

- Será mejor que se calmen ustedes dos – Menciono Mitsui al contemplar la acalorada escena y espectáculos que la manager de su equipo y su amigo estaban dando.

- Déjalos Micha – Susurro de pronto Kogure, al oído derecho de Mitsui suavemente, provocándole al de cabellos negros unos escalofríos y estremecimientos ante la gran cercanía de su novio Kiminobu Kogure – Ya que para todos los miembros del equipo, aquellas relaciones no eran de extrañarse, ni mucho menos de rechazar, puesto que todos se guardaban gran admiración y aprecio, y ante todo, merecían ser felices, Rukawa que miraba aquella escena, deseaba internamente que pudiera demostrarle a su torpe tan abiertamente cuanto le amaba, mientras que el pelirrojo, había decidido dejar a sus amigos, para ir a entrenar.

En ese momento fue cuando una voz femenina se oyó abriendo las puertas del gimnasio.

- ¡Hay que susto pase, llegue a tiempo para ver las practicas del equipo¡Hermano hola! – Saludaba desde la entrada Haruko, a su hermano, y fue cuando su voz hizo captar la atención del pelirrojo, y por supuesto la de un zorrito curioso y muy celoso que miraba la escena con una gran cantidad de sentimientos de odio y rencor hacia esa mocosa detestable y fastidiosa.

- ¡Ha... Haruko! Viniste a ver a este jugador talentoso jejeje – Mencionaba alegremente Sakuragi al ver al fruto de su alegría en aquel lugar.

- Así es Sakuragi, y también vine a ver como practicaban los muchachos – Respondió sonriente Haruko.

- No tenías por que venir a verlos Haruko con este maravilloso basketbolista es más que suficiente – Menciono presumidamente Hana, Rukawa quien había contemplando la escena y era carcomido por los celos, y el deseo intenso de querer matar en ese mismo segundo a esa chiquilla estúpida, que le robaba toda la atención y amor de su Hana, apretó el balón que sostenía en sus manos firmemente lo reboto y comenzó a driblear hábilmente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes ante el ruido que producía el balón al tocar la duela, entonces fue cuando vieron como Rukawa corría decididamente con una velocidad y habilidad increíbles dignas de contemplarse hacia el tablero, daba un gran salto hacia al aro, y encestaba como una espectacular, increíble e impecable clavada dejando a todos atónitos por el arrebato del pelinegro, pero especialmente llamando justo como quería la atención de cierto muchacho.

- ¡Maldito zorro presumido! No tienes por que tomarlo en cuenta Haruko, mmm ¿Haruko? – Hana dirigió su vista al rostro hechizado por la muchacha que no dejaba de contemplar al atractivo causante de aquella clavada.

- Aaa Rukawa, eres maravilloso – Suspiraba con sus ojos en forma de corazón y completamente ida perdiéndose en esa figura del chico que amaba.

- Esta me las pagaras canalla – Esta vez la furia de Hanamichi y su carácter temperamental habían salido a resurgir nuevamente, así que sin evitar contenerse corrió rápidamente hacia Rukawa, y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago.

- ¡Ahh que haces torpe! – Exclamo Rukawa, forcejeando para que el pelirrojo no le golpeara nuevamente, si bien le había ya dado un puñetazo, había logrado reducir el impacto, por lo que no le había lastimado.

- Maldito Rukawa, por tu culpa Haruko no me pone atención, maldito zorro – Decía furioso Hanamichi.

- ¡Sakuragi por favor ya basta por lo que más quieras no lastimes a Rukawa! – Fueron las palabras de la hermana menor del capitán Akagi interponiendose entre ambos jugadores, con sus brazos extendidos, impidiéndole a Hanamichi cualquier acción en contra del super rockie.

- Haruko, no... no defiendas a ese zorro – Menciono quebradamente Sakuragi, al ver como el "supuesto" amor de su vida, se interponía, pero fueron las acciones que tomo Rukawa las que hicieron que Hanamichi se volviera loco del coraje.

- Hazte un lado, estorbas – Rukawa ocultando perfectamente el odio que sentía por esa chiquilla cargosa y desagradable, que nuevamente se metía entre aquella típica disputa entre ambos, que él disfrutaba puesto que llamaba la completa atención de su torpe, no pudo evitar sentir una ira intensa recorrerle, esa mocosa, esa estúpida era quien siempre se interponía y por su culpa Hana nunca le vería mas que como su enemigo, la odiaba, así que con esas palabras frías de su boca, cargadas de desagrado e indiferencia, más jamás con el odio que verdaderamente le embargaba, la tomo del brazo derecho apretándolo lo suficiente como para que no chillara, y la empujo de tal forma, que Haruko resbalo cayendo directamente al suelo, y agrego:

- No quiero que vuelvas a meterte mocosa – Y se dio la vuelta, sin embargo pese a la expectación shockeante que reinaba entre todos, el único que reacciono fue simplemente Sakuragi.

- ¡MALDITO RUKAWAAAAA¡¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR ASI A HARUKO ERES UN DESGRACIADOOOOOO! MALDITO ZORRO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR – En ese momento el Gundam que había entrado y había visto la escena, trataron de detener a Hanamichi, sujetándolo firmemente entre los 4, más todo intento por evitar que Hana matara al zorro eran vanos.

- ¡Hanamichi basta! – Gritaba Yohei vanamente calmando a su amigo.

- SUÉLTAME YOHEI VOY A MATAR A ESE DESGRACIADOOOOO – Gritaba Hana pataleando ante el odio¿cómo¿Cómo Rukawa había tratado así a Haruko¡A su Haruko!

- Hanamichi por lo que más quieras cálmate – Trataban todos forcejeando de detenerle, pero cada intento, cada forcejeo, cada palabra era vana, Sakuragi estaba cegado.

- MALDITO ZORRO TE VOY A MATAR – Y Hanamichi logro zafarse del agarre de su ejercito, empujándolos a todos, duramente contra el piso, y se abalanzo sobre Rukawa, empujándolo contra el piso encerado de aquel gimnasio, y comenzó a golpearlo, duramente en el estomago, después de todo no quería herir el rostro del zorro, por muy mal que le cayera, así que en una lluvia potente de puñetazos con toda la fuerza y músculos que poseía, le golpeo, una y otra vez, y sin embargo Rukawa, teniendo la fuerza capaz de poder detenerle, sólo recibía los potentes golpe, cuyo cuerpo fortalecido con la gran cantidad de ejercicio físico que realizaba, podía recibir sin tanto sufrimiento, el kitsune había hecho enfurecer a Hanamichi con semejante acción, y entonces ante el intento vano y la parálisis temporal de todos, la única que trato de hacer algo dignándose, fue Haruko, quien con lagrimas en sus ojos, por la humillación recibida a causa de Rukawa, decidió detener al pelirrojo.

- SAKURAGI POR FAVOR DENTENTE YA NO HIERAS A RUKAWA – Grito para que Hana le oyera, pero no Hana parecía una bestia salvaje hiriendo a Rukawa, hasta el punto de hacerle toser sangre por la boca.

- Cof cof cof detente torpe – fue lo único que apenas audiblemente pudo balbucear Kaede.

- ¡SAKURAGI YA BASTAAAA! – Haruko ya llorando no hizo más que abofetear a Sakuragi en su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que el estruendo de la cachetada dura y remarcada en esa mejilla se oyera por todo el gimnasio.

- Ha... Haruko ¿por qué? – Pregunto atónito el de ojos castaños sin poder creer aquello de su amor, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de pequeñas evidencias de lagrimas.

- ¿SAKURAGI COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A RUKAWA? – Reprocho Haruko acercándose a chequear la condición de Rukawa, y ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre, pañuelo que Rukawa por supuesto rechazo golpeándole la mano. Y ante esa acto Hanamichi apretó firmemente sus puños intentando calmarse para no lanzarse nuevamente contra el zorro, pero fallo y se disponía a atacarle nuevamente cuando Haruko encaro al tensai, con una mirada penetrante y furiosa, evidenciando su enfado.

- ¿COMO PUDISTE SAKURAGI? En la escuela todos decían que eras un chico conflictivo y que les daba miedo acercarse a ti, siempre creí que eras diferente, pero ya veo que no es así, como pudiste – Decía furiosa Haruko reprochándole hirientemente a Hanamichi aquella acción.

- Haruko yo lo hice, por que... por que ese zorro apestoso te había lastimado Haruko por favor yo... yo tú me gustas yo ¡te amo! – Confeso de golpe Hana, alarmado, no podía soportar aquella situación esa mirada fría y llena de rencor de Haruko, no era demasiada, la situación ya se estaba saliendo de control, todo era tan caótico, Rukawa, con su playera blanca azul marina sangrando, Haruko mirándole llena de odio, todos los presentes atónitos contemplando la pelea, la situación sin saber que hacer, sin la más remota idea, todo había sido tan rápido, hace tan poco el pelirrojo entraba como siempre al gimnasio, mantenía un riña con Rukawa como otras tantas ¿en qué momento la situación se había salido de control?

- ¡SAKURAGI, YO NO TE QUIERO! CREÍA QUE ERAS DIFERENTE; PERO ME EQUIVOQUE TE ODIO SAKURAGI; TE ODIO POR HABER HERIDO A RUKAWA, TE DETESTO NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HICIERAS; CREÍA QUE ERAS BUENO; PERO ME EQUIVOQUE, NUNCA CREÍ QUE CAYERAS TAN BAJO¡¡¡ME HAS DECEPCIONADO¡¡¡NO QUIERO VERTE! – Con estas palabras Haruko salió corriendo rompiéndole el corazón en infinitos pedazos a Hanamichi, convirtiendo sus sueños, sus esperanzas, y todo aquello que había soñado en simplemente NADA, Haruko le había rechazado, Hanamichi no podía soportar tanto dolor y pensaba en su mente:

"¡Me odia Haruko me odia¿POR QUÉ¿POR QUÉ? NOOOOO NO PUEDE SER NO EXISTE UN DIOS QUE ME AYUDE EN ESTE MUNDO, OH DIOS POR QUE ME ODIAS TANTO LO SABIA QUIERE MAS A ESE CRETINO QUE A MI"

Hanamichi Sakuragi, ese enérgico pelirrojo, presumido, arrogante, confiando y ególatra que solía auto proclamarse como un tensai, se encontraba absolutamente deprimido absorto en la más angustiante y dura pena de su vida, su corazón había sufrido un fuerte impacto y shock, como jamás antes lo había recibido, y dolía le dolía tanto, se encontraba tan herido, sentía como su corazón era oprimido dolorosamente de una forma atroz como si se lo estuvieran estrujando, mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a llenársele de lagrimas, sus ojos almendrados, comenzaban a cerrársele involuntariamente, al no soportar las abundantes lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas mojando la cancha del gimnasio, Haruko le había rechazo ¿Por qué? El siempre había hecho todo para agradarle a Haruko, se había convertido en un basketbolista, muy hábil, había ayudado al gorila tomando su posición cuando podía y este era herido, siempre había sobresalido de un modo u otro, y sobre todo siempre había hecho hasta lo más imposible, por asombrar y ganarse el amor de Haruko, que debía merecer, siempre le trato cariñosamente, infundiéndole ánimos a la muchacha cuando perdía toda esperanza de que su hermano pudiera llegar a las nacionales, el cómo miembro de Shohoku había hecho todo lo posible, una y mil veces para cumplir el sueño de ella, había hecho el ridículo incontables veces, había sido objeto y mira de burlas y habladurías por todos aquellos que dudaban de sus habilidades como un principiante, pero eso era cuando comenzó a jugar, entonces ¿por qué? 51 rechazos, eran demasiado si bien es cierto sus elecciones siempre fueron erróneas y meramente por caprichos, de este estaba seguro, el siempre había puesto su buena voluntad y corazón en sus intentos por conquistar a una chica, y nunca había intentado nada malo con Haruko, entonces ¿por qué! Por que la vida se empeñaba en dejarlo en aquella soledad infinita, primero perdía a su madre, luego a su padre, de una forma simplemente horrible, sin poder salvarle por la pobreza que en él abundaba, si tan sólo hubiese tenido más, habría, habría podido llamar en aquel momento por su padre, para salvarle, pero ni siquiera les alcanzaba para tener un teléfono¿por qué entonces la vida lo condenaba a la soledad, y Dios lo odiaba, No podía ser, él estaba seguro ¿tan feo era¿Tan molesto era¿Tan desagradable era él¿Qué, qué, qué era lo malo que él tenía¿Por qué todos le rechazaban¿Por su cabello¿Su actitud¿Sus risas¿Qué era? Él quería corregirlo, corregir aquello que estaba mal en él, todas sus acciones las realizaba con buenas intenciones y corazón, si bien había entrado al equipo de basketball por Haruko, amaba el deporte se había convertido su vida, pero entonces que, Hanamichi sin poder evitar detener esas abundantes lagrimas solubles y tibias que dejaban surcos de sal en sus ojos, y con los ojos rojos e hinchados por las lagrimas, cayo arrodillado en el piso y comenzó a golpearse duramente la cabeza gritando...

- ¿POR QUEEEEE¿POR QUEEEEEE? – Gritaba golpeando su cabeza como solía hacerlo cuando algo verdaderamente le afectaba de sobremanera casi traumandolo, y con su mano derecha estrujaba su camiseta donde su corazón se encontraba, como si eso pudiera permitirle detener las cuchilladas repetitivas que se clavaban torturando su vulnerable y herido corazón de una forma salvaje y brutal, pero era vano el dolor seguía, y continuaba llorando, gritando y pataleando sin poder creer todo aquello, mientras todos no podían creer esa escena, Ayako se llevaba su mano a la boca, intentando contener las lagrimas, por ver a ese jugador que era una fuente de energía para infundir ánimos al equipo desmoronarse de esa forma tan patética y lastimosa, mientras Ryota, sabiendo que nada ni nadie podría calmar a Hanamichi sólo abrazaba a Ayako para consolarla, Michi apretaba firmemente la mano de Kogure, transmitiéndole que fuera fuerte y soportara, aunque en el fondo sufría por ver a Hanamichi, el capitán Akagi, estaba nulo, no sabía que pensar de todo aquel caos, sólo miraba con su semblante afligido la escena, mientras que el Gundam vanamente intentaba desesperado hacer reaccionar a Hanamichi.

- ¡Hanamichi cálmate! – Trataban de reanimarlo, pero la actitud de Sakuragi era mas fuerte, que la vez en que había intentado suicidarse arrojándose por la azotea de la preparatoria.

- ME ODIA HARUKO ME ODIA POR QUEEEEEEE – Seguía gritando y golpeándose duramente haciendo a su cabeza sangrar para el horror de todos.

- ¡HANAMICHI POR FAVOR CÁLMATE! – Trataba de calmar Yohei a su mejor amigo, agachándose a su altura, y llevando una de sus manos a la espalda de su amigo dándole suaves golpes para tratar de animarlo, pero Hanamichi estaba tan absorto, ensimismado y desesperado en sus sentimientos que todos sus intentos eran vanos.

- ¿POR QUEEEE¿POR QUÉ HARUKO ME ODIA¿POR QUÉ? – Seguía gritando a todo pulmón Hanamichi, como intentando pensar, pensar ante aquella crisis la razón, de que todas le odiaran y ahora Haruko también, y en ese momento de alteración fue cuando oyó una inconfundible voz responderle.

- Por qué eres un tonto – Rukawa, no sabía que decirle, quería lanzarle a sus brazos y besarlo, quería hacerle el amor y oírlo gemir su nombre, quería ante cualquier cosa, decirle mil veces que le amaba, que lo deseaba, que el lo amaba tal cual, que amaba su sonrisa, su presunción, su voz, su ingenuidad, sus movimientos, su cuerpo, cada parte de Hana con locura, quería tenerle bajo su cuerpo gemir su nombre "Kaede ah Kaede" y llevarlo al clímax del acto sexual, haciéndole olvidar todo y ofreciéndole en ese simple acto las puertas del cielo, con tal de evitar que esas valiosas gemas que eran las lagrimas de su dohaou continuaran derramándose, pero no podía, el no era bueno en palabras, qué podía hacer, no podía hacer nada, sólo sufrir y derramar cada lagrima que Hana derramaba en secreto y en su corazón sufriendo mediante lagrimas de sangre, que este derramaba, y fue cuando se percato como Hana le miraba y le decía.

- Tienes razón kitsune soy un torpe – Y con sus ojos llorosos y una terrible mirada de sufrimiento, demostrando su deplorable estado, corrió de ahí alejándose, huyendo, huyendo de todo, quería ir a su casa y refugiarse en la soledad de su vivienda, olvidarse de todo y morir ahí mismo ¿qué le había mantenido con vida todo ese tiempo? Sencillo... la vana esperanza de encontrar algo que llenara el vacío de su corazón al perder a sus padres, el amor, pero sabía que lo había perdido justo en ese día, el día de los enamorados... Y escapando de toda aquella pesadilla enternecedora, aquella pesadilla que le maniataba, le desquiciaba, huía con todas sus fuerzas, estaba tan turbado y tan mal, que corría sin saber a donde iba, sólo podía divisar apenas con sus ojos llorosos, y enrojecidos horriblemente, la salida, y salió de aquel gimnasio motivo del tormento que carcomía pudriendo y resquebrajando su alma y corazón sin saber a donde dirigirse, pero con la clara idea, de terminar con su miserable vida, y una enrojecida mejilla como recuerdo del nefasto suceso.

Rukawa que hasta entonces había permanecido atónito, a duras penas pudo levantarse, ya que los numerosos puñetazos del pelirrojo si habían logrado herirle y debilitarle considerablemente, pero aún así no dejaría a su dohaou solo, él, él se encargaría de mostrarle a su pelirrojo cuan valioso e importante era en su vida, no permitiría que una mocosa miserable, y patética, un chiquilla boba, como la hermana del capitán Akagi, hiriera de aquella forma a su torpe, y se llevara lo mejor de él, Hana lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca y era el momento de demostrarle al tensai sus verdaderos sentimientos y así muriera con una golpiza en el intento le demostraría a toda costa cuanto sufría su corazón al verle llorar de aquella forma y cuanto le había amado desde que se había irremediablemente enamorado de ese monito pelirrojo. Y ante todo jamás le perdonaría a esa mocosa estúpida, haber rechazado a alguien tan bello y puro como su torpe, por eso se levanto tambaleándose, arrojo el asqueroso pañuelo que la chiquilla le había dado y lo piso intencionalmente, caminando con dificultad a la salida, pero dispuesto a buscar hasta el fin del mundo al rey de los rebotes y dueño legitimo de su corazón...

Los presentes que habían estado callados y absortos en lo sucedido, sabían en sus corazones y mentes que nada podrían hacer por su pelirrojo amigo, así que con rostros compungidos, cabezas cabizbajas y miradas tristes, hicieron lo único que estaba a su alcance, desear que el herido y destruido corazón del ojos almendrados, pudiera encontrar la paz y sanar...

* * *

Había corrido como alma que llevaba al diablo en su interior, sin saber a donde ir, y mucho menos en donde se encontraba, sólo había corrido con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitieron, sólo deseando huir de aquel lugar, y poder olvidarse de todas aquellas palabras hirientes, duras y crueles de Haruko, aún no podía recuperarse de aquel rechazo y shock amoroso en el cual había caído, pero ¿quién¿Quién en su sano juicio podría reponerse tan rápidamente de un golpe tan duro como ese, Si supiera que el amor de su vida por quien trabajo tan duro, de pronto te odiara, y te diera duras palabras, sin razones verdaderamente fuertes, menos cuando el mismo Rukawa, la había tratado así, el no podía entenderlo su mente atormentada, no le permitía pensar con claridad, y la confusión, el tormento, el dolor, la opresión, el sufrimiento y la depresión en la que de golpe se había sumido no le alcanzan lo suficiente para pensar...

Había llegado sin darse cuenta, de pronto, cerca de una playa del distrito de Kanagawa, y apenas desde la vista panorámica que él con sus ojos no podía observar, se podía apreciar, el mar un poco a lo lejos de su posición actual, ya que se encontraba parado sobre un puente de madera que permitía el cruce, de las calles pavimentadas, a la suave y delgada arena café de ese balneario, que se encontraba vacío y sin gente alguna por la hora y por ser un día donde todas las parejas de enamorados estarían en intimidad disfrutando de sus sentimientos, y no de un día de playa que podían disfrutar cualquier otro, pero a pesar de eso la playa era magnifica y hermosa, con aquellas olas que iban y venían mojando esa fina y envidiable arena café que al verla, daban ganas de pisarla dejando huellas, mientras que en lo alto, las gaviotas revoloteaban felices volando...

Hanamichi ante el dolor y cansancio de tanto correr, incapaz de que sus piernas pudieran darle para más, se desplomo en la arena bajo sus pies, de rodillas, cansado, agitado, y sofocado por el calor ardiente sobre su cabeza en lo alto, apenas podía respirar y su nariz tapada por la mucosidad le dificultaba de sobremanera esa tarea, se sentía tan mal tan destrozado, había podido superar gracias a su Gundam la ocasión pasada donde creyó que Haruko le rechazaba, más en esa ocasión sólo había sido un malentendido por parte de ambos, ni la muchacha le había rechazado ni el había causado razón para ello, pero esta vez, en esta ocasión, bajo está circunstancia, todo era completamente distinto, el si había sido rechazo, de una forma que jamás creyó posible, con odio, con saña, con furia y rencor, no con palabras tranquilas, si le hubiese dolido pero habría sido sólo un rechazo más que habría de superar con mucha dificultad, pero la manera de rechazarle había sido demasiado dura e impactante, no la merecía, no cuando había dado tanto...

Rukawa quien estaba en mucho mejor estado que el ojos almendrados, puesto que el golpe de este, había sido débil, corrió con toda la agilidad que su cuerpo y condición física atlética se lo permitieron y logro ver en un horrible y deplorable estado a su pelirrojo, "Hana por favor no sufras" Fue lo único que penso el muchacho zorruno cuando le vio llorando, arrodillado con sus ojos enrojecidos, sus cabellos revueltos, y su camiseta mojada por lagrimas que su amado había dejado brotar de sus ojos con libertad, le dolió verle así ¿dónde había quedado el talentoso tensai, el muchacho que decía llevar la victoria a todos lados¿Ese pelirrojo que siempre le llamaba zorro¿Ese muchacho que siempre presumía y demostraba una gigantesca e imborrable sonrisa? Evidentemente se había ido, para dejar a un desconsolado jugador, así que ante aquella posición corrió para darle alcance hasta llegar a su lado.

- Dohaou ¿te sientes mejor? – Pronunció difícilmente, ya que hablar no era uno de sus fuertes, y mucho menos sabía como dirigirse a Sakuragi por mucho que quisiera abrazarle en ese instante y gritarle infinitas veces "Te amo Hana", solamente quería que Hana volviera ser el mismo, más como podía siquiera expresarle todo lo que sentía, quería ver al pelirrojo sonreír, reír a carcajadas llamarle torpe, no importaba que, pero él Kaede Rukawa, anhelaba con toda su alma, poder consolar a su torpe, así que decidió agacharse para poder encarar al muchacho...

Hanamichi en su tristeza, y sollozos, le pareció oír una voz suave llamarle, pero no, no quería ver a nadie quería estar sólo como se encontraba ocultando su horrible rostro acongojado y supuesta causa para él de sus rechazos entre sus piernas, para que nadie le viera, nadie le odiara, nadie le gritara ni muchos menos le rechazaran.

- Dohaou respóndeme – dijo Kaede, con el tono más suave de voz que pudo poner, moviendo con sus blancas manos el hombro de Hana para llamarle la atención, pero este como un niño pequeño se había encerrado en su dolor.

- Respóndeme torpe – Volvió a repetir y pudo ver como el susodicho alzaba su rostro, para mirarle...

Oía una voz, una voz suave llamarle, no supo de quien era, pero él sólo quería mantenerse en aquel estado solo huyendo de todo aquello que pudiera dañarle, sintió como alguien movía su hombro para llamar su atención más no respondió "torpe" Escucho y levanto su vista para encontrarse una azulina mirada preocupada observarle, una mirada que jamás penso ver en él, era tan cálida, tan grata, tan profunda, y tan confortante ¿qué tenía esa mirada que le hechizaba tanto? Eran como dos zafiros misteriosos, enigmáticos profundos y azules que le magnetizaban atrayéndolo y le otorgaban una paz envolvente y agradable mitigando el dolor presente en su corazón, pero cuando supo de quienes eran esas preciosas gemas, no pudo evitar que nuevamente esos sentimientos, esa furia, ese enojo de su interior despertara en su ser nuevamente, y menos aún cuando oyó:

- Reacciona torpe – fue lo ultimo que dijo Rukawa, sin saber como diablos hacer que el pelirrojo volviera en sí.

- MALDITO RUKAWA TE ODIOOOOOOO ERES UN ESTUPIDO ZORROOO APESTOSO UN MALDITOOOO – fue la forma de reaccionar de Hanamichi, al darse cuenta que su peor enemigo, el causante de todas y cada una de sus desgracias estaba ahí, no pudo evitar querer matarlo, por la culpa de ese zorro, ese apestoso, Haruko le había rechazo y lo prefería más a él, a ese cretino de Rukawa, que siempre le había hecho la vida imposible, por eso, ya cegado y trastornado, por todo los sentimientos, dejándose dominar por la confusión sin ser consciente de sus actos, se lanzo al ataque, y Hanamichi descargando todo su odio y rechazo amoroso, utilizando todas sus ultimas fuerzas para golpearlo violentamente en el rostro, se levanto rápidamente y le propino un puñetazo arrojándolo duramente contra la arena, que amortiguo un poco la caída, pero que no por ello evito que la cabeza del peli

negro impactara haciéndole sangrar.

Rukawa incapaz de reaccionar ante semejante brutalidad, sin poder defenderse de los duros puños de su ser más amado y de la fuerza del musculoso cuerpo de este sobre el suyo, simplemente por amor, se dejo golpear sin rechistar, pacíficamente soportando el dolor y las heridas que aquel pelirrojo con cada golpe habría en su corazón, si eso hacía a Hana soportar el rechazo y hacerle volver a ser el mismo dohaou que amaba, como un saco de boxeo se dejaría golpear.

- MALDITO RUKAWA; MALDITO ZORRO POR TU CULPA HARUKO ME RECHAZO; ME RECHAZO POR TI HARUKOOOO POR QUEE – Gritaba enajenado el pelirrojo, no podía contenerse¿cómo podía alguien en ese estado detener todo su numeroso sentir? Tenía que hacer algo para liberarse y sentirse bien, por ello no hacía más que lo único que estaba a su alcance, descargar su decepción con Kaede, el oji azul al oír el nombre de esa mocosa, que tanto odiaba también comenzó a enfurecerse, por la estupidez de su dohaou¿por qué ese tarado seguía nombrando a esa mocosa¿Por que? Si él era mucho mejor que ella, él si le amaba, el si daría todo por su Hana entonces... ¿por qué!

- Eres un tarado esa chiquilla sólo fue un capricho para ti torpe – Menciono Rukawa con sus ojos azules brillantes de fiereza y enfado, por aquella gran torpeza, y por supuesto por oír el nombre de esa víbora.

- Ah maldito zorro quien diablos te crees yo amaba a mi Haruko. – Decía Hanamichi iniciando una nueva agresión verbal.

- Mientes, porque eres un torpe, esa mocosa siempre fue un capricho para ti – dijo firmemente con una seguridad asombrosa en sus palabras, sin titubear ni cambiar su expresión normalmente seria e inexpresiva, todo lo que reflejaba, lo reflejaba su tono de voz característico y su mirada azulina.

- ¿Qué sabes tú si sólo eres un zorro! – Dijo sarcásticamente.

- Lo sé porque te he visto, esa mocosa estúpida siempre fue la única que te puso atención de tantas otras por eso creíste estar enamorado – Respondió mirándole más intimidánte a los ojos. – Pero el pelirrojo apretando sus puños por los insultos a Haruko, sólo sonrió con sorna y enojo pronunciando.

- Ah maldito zorro estúpido¿qué sabes tú de amor? Jajaja no me hagas reír Rukawa ¿TÚ saber de amor? Jaja – Esas palabras hirieron calando fuertemente el corazón de Kaede, esta vez el ojos almendrados le había dado duro, provocándole la perdida de su paciencia.

- Y tu tarado ¿Tu que sabes de amor! – Menciono con un tono de voz más fuerte y más audible, acercándose seguramente con movimientos zorrunos hacia Sakuragi quien expectante contemplaba cada uno de sus movimientos. - Esa chiquilla sólo fue un capricho para ti ¿sabes que se siente amar torpe? – Y con esas palabras decididas y enigmáticas tomo firmemente la mano derecha de Sakuragi, que reposaba sobre los costados de este, y la tomo para llevarla directamente a su propio corazón agregando, sin quitarle su azulina y profunda vista y zafiros brillantes y vidriosos de encima – Esto torpe es lo que se siente amar, este es un corazón vivo – Hanamichi se quedo perplejo, no sabía que decir, ni muchos menos entendía que rayos pasaba ahí, si supiera, si tan solo supiera cuanto lo amaba, pensaba Rukawa para sí, si supiera cuanto lo amaba y cuanto latía su corazón, si entendiera y supiera que cada lagrima que derramaba era para él una filosa daga fría sanguinaria, que rebanaba en añicos lentamente torturando una y otra vez su destruido espíritu, y su herido y sufriente corazón.

- Ya no sufras más torpe, ya no lo hagas más – Kaede entonces rodeó con sus delgados y descubiertos cálidos brazos el cuerpo musculoso del dohaou que seguía perplejo, rodeándole con amor, dulzura, cariño, calidez y sobre protección, pero en especial con una devoción infinita y amor, luego permitió impulsándolo a que este apoyara su cabeza en su cálido pecho, llorando y derramando por medio de lagrimas todo el dolor del rechazo que tanto le enloquecía atormentándolo, y el le envolvió dulcemente en un abrazo cargado de amor, transmitiéndole paz, acerco su rostro tímidamente al cuello del pelirrojo besándole sutilmente con besos suaves, delicados y húmedos saboreando ese cuello que estaba a su alcance, pero abandonándolo para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle - No llores por alguien que no te merece – Estas palabras impactaron abruptamente al muchacho de ojos cafés y piel bronceada, sacudiéndolo de pies a cabeza, olvido todo, olvido todo lo malo y negativo en aquel momento, era parte del pasado, debía seguir y vivir con eso, y entonces sólo se dejo llevar por la amabilidad, y dulzura que aquel zorruno chico tiernamente le otorgaba en un embargante sentimiento de protección, que poco a poco y lentamente le hacía tranquilizar y confortar como nunca penso que algo pudiera lograrlo, y penso en los nuevos sentimientos ahora descubiertos por su corazón y no por su mente obstinada que le caracterizaba, en que ese muchacho, no era tan malo, no era frío, no era desgraciado, un maldito, un canalla, un zorro apestoso, quizás sí dormilón, pero nunca todos aquellos absurdos y verdaderamente ridículos y estúpidos calificativos que uso con él, entonces sollozó en ese pecho, como un niño desvalido, olvidando todo, todo y deseando empezar una amistad con ese chico, estaba mal, deprimido, herido, muerto en vida, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera ayudarle y sacarle de su estado de depresión caótico, nadie había ido a verle, nadie había intentando nada por consolarle, y ese pecho, ese cuerpo confortándole, era todo lo que en ese momento de debilidad podía necesitar para ves la luz nuevamente...

Rukawa, estaba tan feliz, tan maravillado, era tan difícil para él poder describir como se sentía, finalmente podía tener a su dohaou en sus brazos, sólo suyo, suyo para él como desde que se enamoro quiso tenerle, más decidió usar una mascara, una fachada para ocultar su verdadero sentir, pues sabía que con ese temperamental chico, sus posibilidades eran nulas, y espero, espero siempre pacientemente y molestándole, para poder atraer su atención y seguir cada paso que diera, sus sentimientos para con el pelirrojo eran demasiado obvios, y se alegraba de que nadie pudiera notarlos ¿pero no era más que evidente que al único que le digiera más de dos palabras era al pelirrojo¿Acaso tan difícil era de ver que siempre buscaba captar la atención del otro¿Tan poco notorio era percatarse de la ayuda que siempre le había ofrecido? Muchas preguntas, a respuestas nulas, pero lo que más importaba era su sentir, y fue entonces cuando se atrevió a decirle al objeto de su amor...

- Te amo Hana – dijo suavemente como en un agradable susurro, casi arrullándole entre sus brazos, todo era tan maravilloso, pero como siempre nada en la vida dura eternamente, ni siquiera ese mágico momento entre ambos...

Hanamichi abrió sus ojos abruptamente ¿acaso¿Acaso¿Acaso¡No¡No¿No y mil veces no¿Acaso había oído que Rukawa, le, le amaba¿A él¿A él? No, eso no podía ser, no podía ser NOOOOOO ESO ERA UNA PESADILLA ¡POR QUÉ A ÉL¿En qué momento había terminado cayendo en la dimensión desconocida¿En qué? No podía ser cierto eso, Rukawa, Kaede Rukawa, su peor enemigo, ese, ese zorro, al cual había odiado con toda la saña, furia, y enojo de su alma, ardiente y fogosa por desear verle muerto, deseándole mil maldiciones y la más atroz y espantosa muerte existente, le decía que lo amaba, ese muchacho al cual él le había hecho siempre la vida imposible y miserable, a ese que llamaba, feamente, insultándole "zorro, desgraciado, apestoso, canalla, maldito" no podía ser, ninguna, ninguna mujer le había amado, Haruko estaba loca por el kitsune, y él kitsune sólo tenía ojos para él, para un miserable canalla como él, para un desgraciado bastardo que siempre le había tratado verdaderamente como un zorro repugnante ante el cual siempre quería mantenerse distante y alejado, como si fuese una peste, un plaga, un gusano, una araña, un bicho asqueroso ante el que quería alejarse, y ese chico, ese chico que le abrazaba reflejándole, reflejándole con ese acto tan sencillo, tantos sentimientos en un abrazo, le amaba con toda su alma como le trasmitía, se abría sólo para él, abría su corazón y exponía su vulnerabilidad por él, no podía creerlo, su mundo se derrumbó más aún de lo que ya estaba, cayéndose ahora, más abajo y más profundo que el mismo infierno supuestamente encontrado millones de metros bajo el suelo, no podía ser cierto, eso era horrible y espantoso que tu peor enemigo, que alguien a quien deseaste la muerte más horrible de todas, a quien odiaste al punto de molestarle y hacerle cosas imperdonables, hablando mal te ame...

No Hana no podía resistir esa confesión tan abrupta, no el no se merecía el amor de nadie, menos el del zorro, no, no, no se merecía su amor, no se merecía esa ternura, esa calidez, fogosidad ni pasión, quería huir, ya no, ya no quería vivir quería matarse y morir como fuera, quería que el mundo que sentía desapareciera para siempre, y toda esa opresión ese dolor se fuera, eso era demasiado para él, 51 rechazos para que su enemigo le ame, no, el le trato tan mal, fue un bastardo, siempre le odio, y ahora esto, quería huir, desaparecer y acabar con su vida, era demasiado el dolor de su cuerpo, de su alma podrida, de su mente confusa, espíritu marchito y corazón hecho añicos, así que con su cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente, sin poder contenerse, y con todo ese tormentoso remolino de sentimientos y emociones dominando cada uno de sus pocos sentidos alertas y funcionando apenas, alarmado dijo.

- ¡Suéltame, Rukawa, Suéltame no mereces a un maldito como yo, déjame y olvídate de mí soy un desgraciado Haruko tiene razón soy un canalla - Y con esas palabras prueba de su dolor, se soltó de los brazos de Rukawa dispuesto a irse de ahí, pero una mano férrea le sujeto.

- No te alejes de mí dohaou, lo que allá dicho esa mocosa no tiene importancia, te amo Hana – Y Rukawa le abrazo sin permitirle huir, pegando su estilizada figura atractiva, con el cuerpo de su amado, como si fuesen un complemento, puesto que ambos se amoldaban como si se pertenecieran por toda la vida, pero Hana, no podía asimilar esas palabras en su mente, eran un golpe demasiado impactante, y simplemente, haciendo acoplo, de sus energías como tensai, soltó los brazos de Kaede, le miro directamente y le dijo:

- Perdóname Kaede, perdóname por todo – Y se fue de ahí dejando a un paralizado Rukawa que por unos segundos no reacciono ni dijo nada, sólo se quedo estático como si de una estatua se tratase.

- ¡HANAAAAAAAAAA! – Grito a todo pulmón como estos se lo permitieron y cuando reacciono para moverse y correr tras él, ya era demasiado tarde le había perdido de vista en esa inmensa playa.

- Demonios tengo que encontrar a ese torpe – dijo alarmado, preparándose para buscarle, ya que por el rostro de Hanamichi y sus actitudes, sabía que su pelirrojo corría peligro e intentaría una locura...

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora:

Hola a todas nn bueno este es mi primer fan fic de Slam Dunk esta ambientado en relación al 14 de Febrero jeje. Me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo y es por eso que espero que ojalá les guste ya que realmente me esforcé mucho, y sobre el final no se preocupen porque tendrá uno feliz aunque no lo parezca debido a las situaciones, aún así espero que hayan disfrutado la primera parte yyyyy

Cualquier comentario, critica, o lo que sea a loretovegeta1yahoo.es y si quieren agregarme a su msn el mío es: Gracias por leer y ¡nos vemos en la parte II! ñ.ñ

Y por favor no olviden animarse a dejar un review para saber que les pareció

Atte; Loreto W


	2. Destino de Amor Parte II

**Destino de Amor**

**Parte II**

**By Loreto W**

**RuxHana – HanaxRu**

**Yaoi Lemon**

Nuevamente emprendía la huida, era una maldito cobarde, era un miserable, abandonaba al único que siempre le había amado causándole más daño, que el que ya le había proporcionado, se suicidaría estaba decidido, moriría, el mundo estaría mejor sin un presumido, un torpe, un canalla, como él, había decepcionado a todos al equipo, a Haruko a Rukawa, con sus actitudes, el equipo estaría bien sin él, el no era un talentoso, no era un jugador hábil, el simplemente era un muchacho de baja auto estima presumido, que necesitaba hacerse los ánimos, para superar su soledad, su pobreza, sus precarias condiciones de vida, su ejercito, era lo único que tenía, sus amigos que siempre habían soportado todos sus arrebatos, ellos estarían bien sin él. Siguió su rumbo dispuesto a arrojarse a las tempestuosas aguas saladas de ese mar que se exponía frente a sus ojos. Corrió, corrió sin importar el cansancio, lo débil que se sentía, lo poco que avanzaba con sus piernas y a cada paso, quería morir en esas aguas y dejar que su cuerpo fuera arrastrado a cualquier lugar, ya no le importaba nada. Pero cuando iba a llegar a su objetivo...

- Vaya vaya vaya miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí muchachos – La voz despreciable y sonora de un gorila de 1 metro con 93 centímetros de numerosas cicatrices en su horrible rostro de asesino, y un cabello negro largo como todo un pandillero, se oyó decir con sorna, mientras a sus alrededores 4 chicos más hacían gala, de acompañar a un bastardo matón como ese.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte pelirrojo? Jjajaja estas escapando nuevamente como "esa vez" –Menciono vilmente otra de esas ratas.

- MALDITO NO PUEDES SER TU; MISERABLE – menciono Hana horrorizado, cambiando su triste semblante a uno verdaderamente sepulcral, perdiendo todos los colores de su bronceado rostro moreno, para pasar a un blanco pálido, no, no de nuevo ¿POR QUEEEEEEE¡¡¡HASTA CUANDO SUFRIRÍA ESE MISERABLE DÍA! No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no podía ser, y aunque las lagrimas de sus ojos habían cesado hace mucho, nuevamente las derramo puesto que aún sus ojos no estaban secos, y menos con aquellos que jamás podría olvidar y estaban frente a él.

- Ohhh miren la nena esta llorando que pena jajaja – dijo uno de ellos riéndose desjuiciadamente, burlándose de Sakuragi.

- Pobrecito¿se habrá acordado de su papito? – Dijo otro impactando de golpe la mente de Hanamichi recordándole aquel suceso, y evidenciando ante el comentario la identidad de estos sujetos.

- Que lastima que por nosotros ya no lo volviste a ver pelirrojo jajaja – dijo el jefe, el más alto, de un nombre que a nadie le interesaba realmente, pero que se hacía llamar entre su banda "Hitokiri"

- ¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOS! – Grito Hanamichi lanzándose a hacer puré a aquellos miserables que reconocía perfectamente y que jamás en su vida podría olvidar, puesto que sus asquerosos rostros estaban grabados nítidamente en su mente, como aquel día en que esos hombres le impidieron poder salvar de aquel infarto a su padre, jamás se los perdonaría, malditos jamás, esa vez le habían golpeado tanto entre todos que no había podido darles su merecidos, pero ahora, ahora se vengaría luego de tanto tiempo, por eso dominado por el rencor y el dolor, se lanzo al ataque.

- Pero que pasa jajaja pareces una tortuga – Dijo uno de los sujetos, con burla, ya que Hanamichi había sufrido tanto aquel día que sus fuerzas se habían debilitado considerablemente.

- DESGRACIADOSSSS POR SU CULPA MI PADRE... MALDITOSSSS LOS VOY A MATAR MALDITOSSSS LOS HARE TRIZAS

- Jajaja no me hagas reír, oigan ustedes dos – Señalo a dos muchachos de su grupo.

- ¿Sí jefe? – Mencionaron al mismo tiempo.

- Quiero que vayan y atrapen al pelirrojo por ambos lados, nos divertiremos un rato con él jajaja – Menciono diabólicamente, con una voz asquerosa y llena de lujuria y sadismo, al pensar en hacer sufrir a Hana de cualquier forma posible, por tan sólo pasar el rato.

- MALDITO TOMA ESTO – Hana le había dado un puñetazo a uno de esos dos, y unas cuantas patadas, mientras al mismo tiempo el igualmente recibía golpes, se había armado una batalla donde golpes iban y venían para todos lados, Hanamichi había logrado propinarle dos golpes a un sujeto directamente en el rostro y un puñetazo poderoso en su estomago, al otro había logrado darle una patada en la espalda muy potente, que le había dejado casi sin aire, pero como el jefe de aquella banda había llamado a dos chicos más, eran 4 contra 1, y sin que Sakuragi pudiera percatarse ocupado combatiendo contra esos musculosos y fornidos hombres unos cuantos centímetros más altos que él, lograron pillarlo desprevenido y sujetarlo, por ambos brazos, haciendo que los dos que habían recibido los castigos ya mencionados del pelirrojo, le comenzaran a golpear duramente.

- AAAAAAAAA – Chillo Hana, al sentir como una patada le daba directamente al estomago, donde uno de los sujetos enterraba la sucia punta de su asqueroso zapato, en su estomago incrustándolo, y sacándole un horrible grito, mientras que otros dos, se dedicaban a golpearle una y otra y otra vez, sacándole gritos y gritos del dolor al pelirrojo, y por supuesto los que los sostenían, le daban duro en la espalda.

Hanamichi Sakuragi, sólo sentía como su cuerpo recibía semejante paliza y le obligaban a mantenerse de pie, sentía su nariz sangrando producto de uno de tantos golpes cómo poder describir esa paliza, era tan dolorosa, que simplemente sentía que desfallecía perdiendo la consciencia, mientras lo pateaban por todos lados, el era un muchacho conflictivo, siempre lo había sido, y estaba acostumbrado a pelear y recibir esa clase de golpizas, pero siempre resultaba herido con pocos golpes y podía liberarse de capturas como esa, pero ese día estaba tan desanimado, que sus fuerzas las había malgastado corriendo, y ahora no tenía ni siquiera un ápice de ella para poder defenderse.

- Grita pelirrojo jajajaja grita suplicando del dolor para que los golpes cesen, miserable estúpido, pareces un perro te ves patético jajaja Así es sigan golpeándolo, que grite y lloré – Reía desjuiciadamente incapaz de contenerse el jefe, agradado, regocijado, disfrutando como nunca aquella paliza, que placer le causaba ver a Sakuragi, ese iluso pelirrojo sufrir y retorcerse vanamente hacia todos lados como un gusano intentado escapar de una captura, pero era en vano sus amigos le estaban dando su merecido a ese maldito, que odiaba simplemente por gusto y ocio, y Hanamichi se contorneaba recibiendo los golpes gritando.

- AAAHHHHHH NOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH SUELTENMEEEEEE YA cof cof bas cof cof – No podía gritar ya más su boca se llenaba de sangre acompañada de la que de su nariz se derramaba, lucía deplorable, estaba todo golpeando y herido, por aquella brutalidad humana vista, su cuerpo adolorido y moreteado, por los golpes, sus ojos rojos, y su nariz y rostro llenos de sangre, también sus shorts y polera corrían el mismo hecho, manchadas completamente rojas, teñidas y coloreadas de sangre.

- Jajaja muchachos ya suéltenlo – y ante aquella orden del temido "Hitokiri", lo dejaron caer duramente como un simple costal de papas contra la arena.

- Ahh cof cof – fueron sus últimos gemidos. Aquella tortura del día había sido demasiado su cuerpo adolorido era incapaz de poder moverse, cuanto tiempo le habían golpeado 1 minuto¿2¿3? No, habían sido 17 minutos de castigo golpeándole, lo suficiente para que el cuerpo del pelirrojo no pudiera moverse, y peor aún todos sus pobres huesos estaban heridos, probablemente presentaba una costilla rota, o quien sabía que terribles lesiones... En ese momento el jefe que se había mantenido fumando un cigarrillo ante la vista en primera fila del acto, se acerco a Sakuragi, quien estaba arrojado en la arena boca abajo, apenas enterrando sus manos en la arena tratando vanamente de levantarse.

- Jefe ese muchacho es un basketbolista por eso aún sigue vivo – Explico como dato uno de los que ahí permanecían, dándole a entender a su jefe el por qué de la resistencia del pelirrojo.

- Jajaja así que basketbolista eh, no me esperaba más de una basura como él.

- Jefe ¿qué haremos con él¿Lo mataremos? – Pregunto uno tímidamente esperando la respuesta.

- Jajaja claro que sí, pero será en vida...

- ¿QUÉEEE! – Dijeron todos sin entender bien las palabras de su cabecilla.

- Tim ¿estas seguro que este mocoso es basketbolista? – Pregunto dirigiendo su vista a un muchacho de cabellos rubios largos amarrado en una coleta.

- Sí jefe lo sabemos porque lo hemos visto. – Respondió rápidamente.

- Bien, entonces haremos que este niño no vuelva a jugar basketball nunca más en su vida, Koji, Natsu levántenlo – Ordeno a dos muchachos uno de ojos negros como la oscuridad, y otro de ojos claros.

- ¡Sí señor! – Obedecieron y levantaron por sus brazos al pelirrojo.

- Quiero que lo violen frente a mis ojos – Fue la simple y clara orden del jefe de ese grupo de matones, su voz gruesa y fuerte se oyó claramente haciéndole entender a la perfección las ordenes a sus subordinados, y fue cuando entonces Koji, y Natsu se dispusieron a violarlo, Natsu el hombre de ojos oscuros, bajo sus pantalones de buzo que llevaba a la altura de su cadera, dejando al descubierto su pene hinchando y erecto por la sola excitación que tomar a ese muchacho que se exponía a su merced le causaba, por ello mientras Koji le bajaba los shorts a Hana, los suficiente para penetrarlo de golpe, Natsu no espero más y simplemente metió de golpe su miembro grande, enrojecido y palpitante, en el trasero de Hana, sacándole un horrible grito de dolor, que realmente estremecía, y haciéndole doblar sus rodillas de golpe por el semejante dolor que estaba sintiendo ante aquel acto tan bestial.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Grito Hana, al sentir como su cuerpo era invadido por aquello, de una estocada y el hombre en su interior comenzaba a envestirle duramente agarrando y jalando sus cabellos rojos, obligándole de aquella forma, a mantenerse erguido, sin doblar las rodillas cuando aquello le dolía tanto, era tan horrible sentir a otro hombre profanar su cuerpo de aquella forma tan asquerosa, aquel hombre sucio y repugnante que metía su pene y lo sacaba duramente, haciéndole sentir el pegajoso semen que comenzaba a escapar de ese sujeto que se regocijaba al sentir como su propio miembro era envuelto por esa cálida estrechez, del muchacho ese.

- Ahhh ahh muchacho mmmm que bien se siente, ahhh – Gemía aquel hombre lamiendo y susurrándole palabras obscenas en los oídos a Hana, mientras el sólo mantenía sus ojos cerrados rogando por que aquello se acabara, y pudiera morir en paz, todo eso era una pesadilla horrible, tan insólita, tan dura, tan irreal, que no quería creer que fuera verdad, y menos aún cuando sentía como otra boca sedienta de lujuria, lamía su miembro, y le chupaba como si de un dulce o golosina se tratase, mordiéndole y lastimándole sin misericordia, mientras para su horrible realidad Hitokiri sólo reía maniaticamente, humillándole más.

- JAJAJA eres un maldito perro pelirrojo, tu papá estaría orgulloso de ver a su hijo abriendo las piernas como una maldita prostituta digna de una basura como la que él era – Menciono sarcásticamente, disfrutando, excitándose, encantado con aquellas palabras y aquellos gritos vanos, que el pelirrojo intentaba dar en forma de auxilio, nada era mas delicioso para él que ver a un jovencito como ese retorcerse, jadeante, agitado, agotado llorando, como una muñeca usada, como una simple muñeca sin vida y sin alma, sólo para su goce y placer jajaja, pensaba.

- "No, no esto no puede estar pasándome, no kitsune, kitsune perdóname" – Eran los pensamientos de Hana tratando de ignorar aquellas manos y lenguas deseosas que recorrían su piel.

"Hitokiri" entonces se acerco al cuerpo casi inerte del ojos almendrados con su cigarro en mano, dispuesto a quemarle cada dedo, por un buen rato y por supuesto sus manos a ese muchacho, como una nueva idea surgida en ese momento, quería verlo retorcerse de dolor, ante su pensamiento y ver si sería capaz de resistir vivo de aquello, Hanamichi incapaz de pronunciar palabras o sin saber que hacer, ya sin poder abrir sus ojos, sólo mirando con su ojo izquierdo y cerrando hinchado, vio como el alto tipejo se acercaba para quemarle, y cerro sus ojos esperando la tortura, y sintió como ante toda aquella atrocidad que sufría su cuerpo, como de pronto un cigarro encendido era depositado ardiente y quemante en su mano, ya no podía gritar más, porque su boca era invadida por una sucia lengua, pero el dolor de su piel quemándose, simplemente le hizo olvidar todo lo que su cuerpo sentía, ya no tenía alientos, fuerzas ni energías...

- ¡SUELTENLOOOOOOOO MALDITOSSS! – Apareció finalmente Rukawa, quien había corrido con todas sus fuerzas tratando de localizar al pelirrojo, pero vanamente le había pillado, hasta que unos desgarradores gritos provenientes de ese lugar le alentaron, y apenas vio el estado en que tenían a su torpe, no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas de sus ojos, su torpe, suyo y sólo suyo, estaba siendo tomado por todos esos tipos que profanaban ese cuerpo que el tanto ansiaba cuidar, y destruían ese corazón que el tanto anhelaba cuidar, eso había sido un duro impacto, para su mente, una visión escalofriante y aterradora, inimaginable, poco razonable, no había explicación, no había primera impresión, no habían perdones, sólo un profundo odio hacia esos desquiciados, y vio a su dohaou al rostro, su rostro que habían hecho con su rostro, su ojo hinchado, estaba cubierto de sangre y aún se atrevían a tocarlo, enojado no hizo más que enterrar dos furiosos y asesinos, aniquilantes y potentes puñetazos en los horribles rostros de los dos malditos desafortunados que habían atrevido a sostener y tocar de esa forma a su Hana, así que al verlos en la arena cayendo, se les lanzo encima, furioso, como jamás nadie hubiera creído verlo golpeándolos una y otra vez, para pararse y comenzar a patearlos de manera interminable.

- ¡MALDITOS VOY A MATARLOS! – Grito furioso, pateándolos como pelotas de fútbol, con fuerza una y otra vez rompiéndole las costillas a esos miserables y pateándoles la espalda para que nunca más en su vida pudieran volver a caminar y hacer vilezas como esas, sobre todo al maldito que había tomado a su Hana de aquella forma, al cual comenzó a golpear, en su rostro, en su nariz, en su cara, pateándolo, haciéndolo sangrar, retroceder de dolor, la furia le cegaba, el enojo y el enfado, le volvía loco, los iba a matar, no los iba a dejar con vida, haría que pagaran, todo el dolor, el sufrimiento el horror de su pelirrojo, y los sujetos sólo jadeaban y lloraban suplicando "NO POR FAVOR; NO NO NO AH", era todo lo que gritaban, vanamente intentando protegerse, pero Rukawa, simplemente seguía haciendo aquello, como deseaba en ese momento tener un cuchillo, para cortar cada extremidad de esos aborrecibles sujetos, mutilarlos si era posible, para que jamás con sus manos, con sus lenguas, con sus miembros, se atrevieran a hacer eso, en ese momento, otro muchacho se acerco a él para sorprenderle con fuerza, con un fierro de mental directo a su rostro, pero Rukawa, pudo soportar el impacto dirigiéndole una mirada asesina y dispuesto a matarlo, y comenzó una batalla con ese ingrato, mientras tanto el jefe le comentaba al ultimo de sus secuaces, que arrojara el cuerpo de Sakuragi al mar, orden que el muchacho acato para cumplirla. Y entonces el jefe se fue contra Rukawa.

- CHIQUILLO MALDITO SI CREES QUE PUEDES DERROTARME INTÉNTALO MOCOSO TERMINARAS IGUAL QUE TU AMIGO – Le dijo lanzándose con sus puños en alto, pero Rukawa movido por el deseo de proteger a su torpe, no se dejo golpear, y se fue a enfrentar a ese sujeto mucho más alto que él, por varios centímetros.

- NO DEJARE CON VIDA A NADIE QUE SE ATREVA A TOCAR A HANA – Grito, para empezar en la pelea, y así comenzaron con puñetazos, patadas, golpes y sangre hacia todos lados en una dura batalla continuando largamente, mientras los segundos para Hanamichi, sin saberlo Rukawa, ya estaban contados...

La pelea era intensa, Rukawa, había agarrado el fierro que el otro vanamente le había lanzado para golpear al jefe, le dio duro en una pierna, en sus costillas, pero el hombre era tan fuerte, que resistía, Rukawa, había sido golpeado, pero aún así en pie se mantenía defendiéndose, la batalla era intensa, y difícil, el jamás perdonaría a ese maldito, que le había quemado la mano derecha a Hana, miserable, lo mataría.

* * *

- El jefe me dijo que te dejará aquí – Dijo uno de los sujetos, sosteniendo al pelirrojo de sus cabellos y votándolo como basura al suelo, para luego patearlo y con ese fuerte impacto tirarlo al mar, y para posteriormente escapar de ese lugar corriendo aunque sin saberlo también sería atrapado, mientras la batalla de Rukawa contra Hitokiri continuaba...

- JAJAJA MOCOSO MISERABLE ESTAS MUERTO – Había pronunciado "Hitokiri", estando a punto de estrangular a Rukawa, con sus fuertes manos, la batalla entre ambos había sido ardua, el líder de ese grupo de matones, tenía su cabeza sangrando al igual que su nariz y boca, sus ojos estaba hinchados por los salvajes golpes que Kaede le había propinado y apenas si podía mantenerse consciente, ante de caer quería llevarse a Rukawa consigo a la inconsciencia, por eso aprovechando el gran peso de su cuerpo, cayo sobre Rukawa, y con sus ultimas energías comenzó a estrangularlo, Rukawa, no podía respirar, sentía cómo se ahogaba, ese hombre era tan grande y corpulento que su peso era demasiado, para él, no podía levantarse, moriría ahogado, apenas si podía respirar, el aire se le estaba acabando, era una sensación desesperante y entre más lo pensaba más sucumbía, moriría sus segundos eran pocos, estaba cerrando los ojos, estaba cayendo desmayado, si ocurría no podría ir a buscar al pelirrojo, cuando sintió como sus brazos caían a sus costados sin energía para levantarse, en ese momento fue cuando diviso por última vez el rostro de ese desgraciado ser duramente golpeado por una patada, causándole un golpe tan poderoso que reboto en la arena boca arriba inconsciente.

- El ejercito de Sakuragi ha llegado – Menciono Yohei, haciendo acto de aparición, mientras todos los del Gundam, decían sus nombres para hacerse notar, como todo unos super héroes, y el último en hacer presencia, fue...

- KOIZUMI TAKAMIYA – Y al decir esto, el muchacho gordo, resbalo tropezando en un mal paso a causa de la arena, cayendo de boca y directo al cuerpo del jefe aplastándolo, haciendo sonar los huesos de ese malnacido que tenía de la mejor forma su merecido.

- Rukawa ¿dónde esta Hanamichi? – Pregunto Yohei al pelinegro, preocupado, al no ver a su mejor amigo.

- Que te hace creer que ese torpe está conmigo – Menciono indiferente Rukawa, levantándose y recuperando el aire perdido además de pasar su mano por sus labios, limpiando la sangre que ahí tenía y escupiendo el exceso.

- No te hagas el tonto Rukawa, sabemos que seguiste a Hanamichi luego de lo que sucedió, por eso queremos saber donde esta – Menciono preocupado Yohei.

- ¡Hana! – Rukawa que hasta entonces, no se había dado cuenta de la delicada situación, recordando el estado de Hanamichi, y habiéndose distraído por estar a punto de ser estrangulado, salió corriendo de allí dispuesto a buscar a su torpe.

- ¡Oye a donde vas Rukawa vuelve! – Grito Yohei luego de haber oído el nombre de su pelirrojo amigo, de los labios de ese muchacho. Y fue cuando al oír la respuesta del kitsune, pudo entender, lo que realmente había tras la fachada y la mascara que conformaban el rostro del super rockie, al evidenciar sus sentimientos, con una simple respuesta, que hizo a todos entender que su amigo, estaba en buenas manos...

- A salvar a mi dohaou – fue lo único que respondió para correr alejándose, mientras atrás de él, el Gundam, se preparaba para darles su merecido a los bravucones que habían despertado y más aún al notar sus pantalones abajo, evidenciando el tipo de cosas que su amigo había sufrido, los dejarían inválidos a todos, y no descansarían hasta que rogaran por la muerte...

* * *

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Su cuerpo musculoso flotaba pacíficamente sobre aquellas frías olas, dejándose arrastrar furiosamente por las olas de aquella playa que arremetían con ímpetu sacudiéndolo para todos lados duramente, su cuerpo flotaba boca abajo mientras el agua salada tocaba todo su cuerpo, permitiéndole al menos, poder aminorar el dolor de sus heridas abiertas suturándolas ligeramente, y calmando aquel dolor intenso y latente de todas y cada una de sus extremidades inertes. El muchacho de cabellos rojos apenas y con mucho esfuerzo intentaba respirar en un vano intento que hacía para mantenerse con vida, deseando en la oscuridad de su débil consciencia aún lucida, un rayo de luz o algo que le permitiera seguir adelante, manteniendo ardiente su casi extinguida existencia, sin embargo toda luz que pudo tener ese día se había opacado de una forma, dura, cruel, incierta, repentina e insólita, dejándolo sumido en aquella profunda oscuridad repleta de tinieblas, ya no deseaba vivir, pues aquellos errores que había cometido jamás podría permitírselos así siguiera con vida, había sido un canalla con el kitsune un miserable, un maldito, un desgraciado sin perdón alguno, que además había sido amado desde siempre por ese zorruno chico de piel nívea y bellos ojos, ya no merecía nada, sólo la muerte, que la muerte, y el infierno se lo llevarán ya para dejar de sufrir, todavía podía sentir los golpes ardiéndole, y su corazón estaba roto, ya no quedaba nada de él, había sido un tonto y peor aún había sido usado como una muñeca por esos hombres, su cuerpo había sido profanado y el sólo se había dejado, y ahora, ahora todos sus pecados y fechorías las estaba pagando, en ese mar embravecido que lo llevaba para todos lados ahogándolo... _

_Penso entonces, en que al menos tendría un descanso en su muerte, se iría de ese mundo, al menos con un inolvidable recuerdo, que pudo ser amado, y sintió el amor aunque hubiese sido, tan sólo mediante un abrazo, y una dulce mirada de amor, del kitsune "Rukawa" – penso, y luego nuevamente e intensamente penso "Kaede", si tuviera una oportunidad más, le amaría, amaría a ese zorro, que hizo lo que siempre había deseado en su vida, poder sentir amor, y sólo ese zorro aún en escasos y pocos segundos le había dado amor, en esas palabras, en esos gestos, caricias, abrazos y besos húmedos sobre su cuello, y sobre todo en aquellas palabras que se llevaría a la tumba, "Te amo Hana", pero él, él como todo un dohaou había dejado escapar el amor de sus manos, y por ello ahora se encontraba en semejante deplorable estado, un estado en que ni el ni el joven de ojos azules intimidantes que desesperado le buscaba lo hubieran imaginado y antes de morir para abandonar la vida, involuntariamente todos y cada uno los recuerdos hasta llegar a ese punto del día acudieron de golpe a su mente, torturándolos como un flash fotográfico repetitivo que seguía una y otra, y otra vez mostrándole las mismas imágenes, mismas escenas y circunstancias vividas, los mismos errores, y palabras que desde el inicio de ese día le habían condenado destinándolo a aquel sufrimiento y aquel doloroso golpe, y a todas aquellas torturas de su corazón vividas, mientras a lo lejos un muchacho que el no podía ver, lloraba, lloraba permitiéndose expresar su vulnerabilidad dejando de sus ojos azules cristalinos, caer lagrimas, lagrimas del dolor al perder a su dohaou, a quien siempre amaría y había amado, recordando al igual que Hanamichi como repitiendo un suceso de una dramática telenovela lo acontecido..._

Rukawa, ese chico zorruno, sin creerlo observaba como el cuerpo sin vida de Hanamichi, evidenciado la tortura del día, flotaba muy a los lejos de su posición en las tormentosas aguas que lo conducían para todos lados, y adentrándose inmediatamente sin pensarlo a la fría agua, vio como el cuerpo de Hanamichi, cada vez estaba más cerca de su alcance y milagrosamente, sin poder creerlo, atónito, pero feliz, llegaba a la orilla de aquella playa donde el pensaba, que jamás le alcanzaría con esas furiosas olas, y mientras se lanzaba para chequear el estado de su dohaou, deseaba con todo su corazón que este aún respirara.

Rukawa se había lanzado inmediatamente sobre su pelirrojo, para hacerle respiración boca a boca, apretó su nariz, y junto sus labios tibios, dulces, suaves y cálidos, con los fríos y ásperos labios rebanados de su amado, y soplo fuertemente aire en sus pulmones, provocando que el dohaou liberara esa agua, pero que aún así, no respondiera, de la forma que esperaba, Kaede, estaba triste¿cómo había pasado todo aquello? Todo había ocurrido por culpa de esa chiquilla, su torpe, había sido ultrajado, rechazado, herido y golpeado, había sufrido mucho ese día, le miro, su cuerpo evidenciaba unas cicatrices, moretones y torturas horribles, incluso su mano derecha que reposaba a su costado estaba herida, y quemada, cuanto dolor sentiría en ese momento Hanamichi, apostaba que era mil veces más que el que su propio corazón sentía, acaricio su rostro contemplándolo, derramado lagrimas sin saber bien que hacer, y al tocar el rostro de esa manera sutil, sintió la frialdad sepulcral del cuerpo del ojos almendrados, estaba frío, y parecía como si la sangre que debía circular por su cuerpo se hubiera detenido por el congelante frío de las aguas.

- Dohaou, torpe por favor despierta – Mencionaba Kaede, acunando el cuerpo de Hanamichi en sus brazos, como protegiéndolo, como queriendo que con eso abriera sus ojos, y le regañara, le golpeara o insultara, como solía hacerlo, y como si con ello pudiera transmitirle todo el calor de su cuerpo, y la calidez ardiente de su amor en su pecho, no le importaba que hiciera, sólo quería que Hana abriera sus almendrados ojos, pero nada...

- Hana por favor torpe despierta torpe háblame – Volvía a suplicar, pero sus intentos era vanos, le recostó entonces en la arena del suelo, y penso que tal vez aún en su cuerpo había agua, y que la cantidad que el jugador número 10 de Shohoku había tragado, era más de la que el le había visto eliminar, procedió nuevamente entonces, a tomar las medidas de preocupación para un ahogado, respiración boca a boca, apretó sus nariz y comenzó a soplar aire en sus pulmones, para posteriormente presionar con ambas manos el pecho del pelirrojo, y así observar con éxito, como este tosía y expulsaba nuevamente una gran cantidad de agua.

- Cof, cof cof – Tosía Hanamichi, abriendo sus ojos para contemplar con gran descanso en su alma, como frente a él, se encontraba un muchacho de ojos azulinos, con la misma mirada de amor, de pasión de fogosidad y ardor que le había visto cuando se lo encontró en el puente, era la mirada de amor de alguien que si le amaba, y le había salvado, sí porque Kaede Rukawa le había salvado, regalándole amor, ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento tan maravilloso que siempre quiso sentir en su corazón, y que el kitsune le había hecho sentir, sonrío como pudo pese al dolor de sus heridas facciones, levanto su brazo que hasta entonces había permanecido inerte, y como pudo y temblando con mucha dificultad la subió hasta llegar a la mejilla de Kaede, y la acaricio, acaricio con sus dedos esa mejilla blanca, jamás hasta ese entonces, y ese momento de su vida, había notado lo hermoso que era Rukawa, poseía una piel nívea, blanca y bella, tan clara y tan hermosa, unos ojos azules que parecían zafiros, tan brillantes tan vidriosos, tan enigmáticos y hechizantes, no pudo evitar perderse en esos hermosos ojos, hundiéndose en la nuevas lagunas que había descubierto y que se encargaría de amar toda su vida, se sumergió en ellas hechizado, sin dejar de contemplarlas, mientras parecía que los azulinos ojos de Rukawa se encendían, vidriaban y brillaban más intensamente, cálida y amorosamente para su Hana.

- Zorrito perdóname... – Dijo Hana, vulnerable, débil, tranquilo y sin perder el contacto visual en el que se había mantenido y agrego.

- Perdóname Kaede... – "Kaede" Que bello y glorioso sonaba su nombre, de los labios de su torpe, era tan sublime, tan irreal tan fantasioso que no podía creer fuera verdad, y que cálida y suave era la mano de su dohaou al acariciarle.

- No tengo nada que perdonar, mi torpe – Y con esas típicas palabras siempre características de Rukawa le dijo – "Te amo siempre Hana" – y procedió a besar aquellos labios, que desde siempre había soñado con sentir, comprobando que eran deliciosos, exquisitos y gloriosos, porque eran de Hana, Sakuragi sólo correspondió el beso, sintiendo como su corazón era envuelto por un cálido sentimiento que le llenaba de fuerzas y energías ¿ese era el amor¿Así se sentía? Cálido, tan dulce y embriagante tan cálido, suave y reconfortante, si eso era amor, él quería sentirlo con Rukawa, siempre, siempre, ya nada más importaba el pasado, era pasado y ahí se quedaba muerto y enterrado, por qué amargarse con él, si podía tener un futuro magnifico con ese atractivo zorrito que comenzaba a acariciarle más intima y fogosamente en plena playa, provocándole un sonrojo, y una erección muy evidente, Rukawa no podía controlarse, se estaba dejando llevar por todos sus sentimientos ocultos, pero...

- N... no, no Kae... Kaede estoy sucio – menciono Hana con una mirada de tristeza que absorbía a cualquiera que le viera y llegaba duramente acongojando el alma, aquellas palabras le dolieron a Rukawa ¿qué le habían hecho esos malditos a su Hana?

- No Hana, no estas sucio, no tuviste la culpa que esos torpes te hicieran eso – Menciono como pudo Rukawa, tratando de calmar a su monito pelirrojo, y acariciándole, haciéndole sentir con sus toques, al acariciar sus cabellos, su rostro, sus labios, cuanto le amaba...

- N... no por favor Kaede, no lo hagas, no... – Decía Hana sintiendo aquellas cálidas y cuidadosas manos acariciarle tan devotamente, y comenzó a derramar lagrimas, ese toque, esas caricias eran tan distintas, tan gentiles, tan suaves y amorosas, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ante los recuerdos.

- Shhh Hana, no llores mi dohaou, yo te protegeré y te cuidaré, te amo Hana siempre, y nunca te haré daño, te haré olvidar eso mi torpe – Susurro el super rockie, de una forma tan suave, tan cálida, tan poco común en él, pero tan intensa y profunda, que fue capaz de calar en el corazón de Hanamichi, y otorgarle la paz, que necesitaba, él era fuerte, era un tensai, no dejaría que aquellos sucesos opacaran más su felicidad, o le llevaran a alejarse de su zorrito, no, Kaede y sus palabras, y ese amor que solo el muchacho zorruno le habían ofrecido eran todo lo que el necesitaba ahora, y sin importar que había sucedido el viviría, sería fuerte y se repondría, por ello intentando aunque de forma dolorosa por su condición esbozar una sonrisa, para su amor, pronunció con su actitud de "soy un talentoso"...

- Ahhh zorrito ten cuidado, este tensai tan talentoso aún esta lastimado – Menciono quejándose Hana, ya que su cuerpo estaba demasiado herido, como para soportar aquellas leves y suaves cuidadosas caricias que Rukawa le daba, pero aún así herían su maltratado cuerpo, por mucho que él, su mente y corazón las desearan.

- Eso es porque eres un torpe, si te hubieras dado cuenta de que te amaba nada de esto habría pasado eres un dohaou – Menciono reprochándole Kaede.

- ¡Ahggg eres un zorro malo! Rukawa malooooo, que no ves ¿qué este tensai necesita ayuda? – Menciono Hana suplicante, por atención tanto física como sexual, claro que como sabemos pasaría un buen rato para que Hana estuviera preparado para la segunda actividad.

- Tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a mi casa y puedas curarte por completo – Menciono secamente, sí, amaba a Hana, pero nunca dejaría de ser Kaede Rukawa, con su siempre tan característica actitud, y con Hana en sus brazos, considerando el deplorable estado del pelirrojo, no le quedo de otra más que cargarlo y llevárselo a su casa... Pero con el firme pensamiento y con la esperanza en su corazón y una imborrable sonrisa, de que para ellos dos a partir de ese día, las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas...

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que su monito pelirrojo dormía plácidamente en la cómoda cama de su habitación, y su propia casa, debido a los sedantes que él medico le había administrado a Hana, además de la cantidad de anti inflamatorios que le había proporcionado, y que habían adormecido el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quitándole un poco el dolor, y sumiéndolo en un profundo y reconfortante sueño que necesitaba, apenas había llegado con el dohaou cargando, en sus brazos, lo había depositado en aquella cama de finas, delgadas y suaves sabanas blancas, y acolchados cojines, que Rukawa mantenía para su propia comodidad esa que estaba agradecido de que su dohaou pudiera disfrutar, descansando.

Al llegar él, había sacado un botiquín que tenía para curar alguna herida o lesión que él pudiera hacerse practicando y con esos implementos había curado las heridas de Hanamichi, limpiando y desinfectando hábilmente, y más aún, curando su cuerpo en aquella parte donde violentamente había sido ultrajado, mientras esperaba al médico mucho mejor preparado y listo, luego de haberle contado la situación que su dohaou había sufrido.

- ¿Cómo esta él, doctor? – Pregunto secamente directo al grano, el joven zorruno, esperando ansioso la respuesta del doctor mientras su torpe, reposaba de todo aquello vivido.

- El señor Sakuragi se encuentra fuera de peligro afortunadamente su condición como basquetbolista, la elasticidad de sus músculos y la gran fuerza física que le caracterizan, le permitieron soportar el castigo recibido, y si continúa con la receta y dosis de medicamentos que le suministre, se repondrá dentro de un tiempo, siempre que usted joven Rukawa se encargue de que el paciente no realice ningún tipo de actividad física, lo más importante para el señor Sakuragi es que descanse hasta que sus huesos y costillas sanen, las vendas que le aplique le ayudaran, y usted deberá cuidarle – Fue el diagnostico que el galeno, comunico a Kaede, dándole seguridad al saber que su pelirrojo no corría ningún peligro, y que con reposo y lo ya señalado por ese profesional, se recuperaría dentro de un tiempo siempre y cuando el le cuidara.

- Si me permite debo retirarme – Expreso el medico cabecilla de la familia de Rukawa, que desde niño siempre le había atendido, por ello Rukawa le había llamado, y antes de que el hombre se retirara pregunto.

- ¿Qué pasará con su violación? – Menciono Kaede, provocando que el doctor le mirara, y esbozara una sonrisa.

- El joven Sakuragi, no demostró trauma alguno luego del acto, no debe preocuparse por su estado, al parecer esa es una etapa superada para él, pero cuando lo hagan de usted dependerá quitarle definitivamente ese trauma. – Le guiño el ojo el doctor a Kaede, haciéndole entender a la perfección que si Rukawa le hacía el amor a Hanamichi, de la forma indicada, el pelirrojo simplemente olvidaría aquello, y de esa forma un sonrojado muchacho de cabellos negros, despidió al doctor, para quedar en su amplia y cómoda casa a solas con su dohaou y dispuesto todo ese tiempo a cuidarle. Y así lo hizo durante todo aquel tiempo y los días transcurrieron rápidamente...

* * *

Un mes y dos semanas inolvidables, mágicas, y esplendorosas habían transcurrido, desde aquel suceso que había unido de una forma profunda, y jamás imaginada los corazones de dos solitarios muchachos, que sin proponérselo habían logrado tener en su vida lo que tanto anhelaban, Hanamichi Sakuragi, por fin poseía el amor, el amor de alguien que daría su vida por él si fuese necesario, y Kaede Rukawa, por su lado tenía lo que siempre había deseado desde que le vio por primera vez, tenía a su dohaou, sólo, única y exclusivamente para él...

En esas 7 semanas muchos sucesos habían ocurridos, sucesos que permanecerían en sus recuerdos y memorias para siempre, pero sobre todo el amor que jamás se borraría de sus corazones y mentes, luego de que Rukawa llevase a Hana a su casa, este había sido tratado por un medico y atendido propiamente por sus lesiones, y ahora Hanamichi estaba completamente saludable, y con la típica sonrisa marca registrada del alegre jugador cuando solía decirse así mismo "jajaja soy un talentoso". Por otra parte los muchachos del gimnasio se habían enterado de lo ocurrido por parte del ejercito de Sakuragi, salvo lo de la violación, los muchachos le habían ido a visitar de vez en cuando para ver a un mimado y consentido pelirrojo, por parte de un zorro muy, muy celoso y por ende, peligroso, todos se habían alegrado de que Hanamichi volviese a ser el mismo sonriente, presumido, enérgico, hiper activo y lleno de vida pelirrojo que solía ser, como siempre le habían conocido y como siempre deseaban que se mantuviera, por otra parte, Haruko Akagi, la hermana menor del capitán de Shohoku, había recibido, odio, desprecio e indiferencia de todos los amigos y cercanos al ojos almendrados, todos habían sido testigos de las crueles e hirientes palabras de la muchacha, si bien como sabemos Hanamichi había herido a Rukawa, este había arrojado a Haruko duramente y de manera intencional, el pelirrojo no se merecía semejantes palabras, por una muchacha a quien había intentando defender del insulto del oji azul, por ello Haruko había sido rechazada por todos, salvo para su hermano mayor, quien la apoyaba, pero que aún sentía molestia, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo, para que todo volviera a ser como antes para ella, claro salvo por el hecho de que tendría que ver a sus dos amores juntos, como pareja, sí porque Haruko había comprendido que Rukawa no era más que un inalcanzable y que por sus boberías había perdido a alguien tan maravilloso y bueno como Sakuragi, que hubiera dado todo para hacerle feliz, pero ahora por su imprudencia y ridiculez su castigo sería ver a esos dos unidos, y más aún recordando cuando luego de que Hanamichi volviera al gimnasio a entrenar como solía hacerlo, y con la particularidad de hacer un excelente dueto con cierto zorrito, ella le había pedido disculpas y se le había declarado...

**Recuerdo**

Hanamichi se encontraba bajo un hermoso y enorme árbol de cerezo descansando, recargando su cabeza en el tronco de aquel bello árbol que desprendía hermosos pétalos, de tonos rosados, estaba disfrutando de la suave brisa que revolvía sus rojos cabellos, y de la agradable sombra que le permitía protegerse del ardiente sol, y en ese momento fue cuando vio como Haruko se le acercaba.

- Ah... Haruko... – Menciono con desgana el pelirrojo al ver a esa muchacha, lo cual causo una puntada en el corazón de la chiquilla, al no recibir los típicos saludos de ese joven y armándose de valor pronunció frente a él:

- Sakuragi... yo quería, quería pedirte dis... disculpas por lo que te dije, lo siento mucho Sakuragi, y me di cuenta que yo yo , tu, tú también me gustas mucho – Menciono sonrojada Haruko y agachando su cabeza en un ademan de disculpas, entonces Sakuragi, quien había estado recostado decidió pararse, y decirle a la hermana menor del capitán Akagi...

- Lo siento Haruko tú ya no me gustas, ahora estoy saliendo con mi novio... Rukawa – Menciono secamente mirándole directamente a los ojos, y disfrutando gratamente el ver como el rostro compungido de Haruko, al pedirle disculpas, cambiaba drásticamente a uno de total horror y espanto volviéndose blanco como el papel, y con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, sin creer esas palabras y semejante impacto, provocando que el shock emocional hiciera que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas y se llevara las manos a la boca, tratando de contener un grito de dolor, se percato en ese momento de como tras Sakuragi, una figura de un muchacho conocido para ella, aparecía abrazando por la espalda al tensai, y besando su cuello, le decía "Te amo Hana" y frente a sus ojos se daban un apasionado y ardiente beso, digno de toda cualquier fanática del yaoi, y merecedor de un Oscar, apasionado, fogoso, intenso, ardiente, sensual, erótico, largo y candente que dejaba shockeada a Haruko, y la hacía huir de ese lugar llorando, y lamentándose haber cometido el peor error de su vida ese día...

**Fin de ese Recuerdo**

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, por supuesto que Hanamichi y Rukawa eran pareja, y eran de hecho muy felices, pero en ese día ocurriría algo muy especial, por primera vez luego de todo aquel tiempo de espera, Kaede Rukawa al fin podría tener a ese monito pelirrojo que tanto amaba, bajo su cuerpo gimiendo, retorciéndose, jadeando, excitado, sólo para él, porque quería sentirlo, quería sentirlo suyo, quería hacerlo suyo y poseerlo para toda la vida, y lo que más deseaba luego de la recuperación del pelirrojo, era tomarlo, tomarlo una y mil veces si eso implicaba ser uno con su dohaou, y no descansaría hasta oírlo gemir, gemir una y otra vez su nombre, quería poder sentir a su monito pelirrojo gimiendo retorciéndose de placer hasta más no poder, extasiado, y excitado hasta el cansancio gritando una y otra y otra vez su nombre, su nombre pensaba sería una deliciosa y excitante música los gemidos salían de los labios ardientes de pasión de su dohaou mientras gemía cuando le hacía el amor, quería tocarlo, como anhelaba poseerlo, acariciarlo, beberlo, saborearlo, explorarlo, sentirlo, uniéndose, fusionándose en un vaivén y balance, de amor, placer, lujuria, deseo, de amor, de ser uno, de unir sus cuerpos en aquel acto, que representaba la unión total de dos enamorados, quería cumplir ese deseo por su pelirrojo y no descansaría hasta lograrlo excitar en segundos, haciéndole perder el control de si mismo volviéndose un muchacho sumamente necesitado gimiendo su nombre, si podía imaginarlo "ahh Kaede ahh mm sí ah"

Y por eso impaciente, esperaba en su casa, mejor dicho su hogar, donde ambos vivían ahora, a que su dohaou llegara luego de ir a visitar a su ejercito como este le había dicho...

Y para la ocasión en la cual el zorruno muchacho de ojos azules cumpliría su más anhelado deseo, había preparado su hogar, especialmente su habitación de una manera especial para la comodidad de ambos cuando disfrutaran en la intimidad, así que Kaede en aquella amplia y cómoda cama de dos plazas, que poseía y compartía con Hana, había puesto unas sabanas de seda, delgadas, suaves, y cómodas ideal para que dos cuerpos jóvenes y desnudos pudieran cubrirse gratamente con ellas disfrutando de la exquisitez envidiable de la suavidad que poseían esas sabanas, y sobre aquella cama que poseía además unos cómodos y mullidos almohadones, había esparcido un gran cantidad de pétalos de diferentes flores, todas ellas desprendiendo gratos y embriagantes exóticos aromas, dulces, que cautivaban y hechizaban agradando a cualquiera que se atreviera a entrar a ese aromático y relajante cuarto, bellamente decorado, con esa cama cubierta por un hermoso cubrecama florar de diversos colores y relajantes aromas donde el cuerpo de su Hana yacería desnudo para que él exclusivamente le tomara las veces que quisiera, ahogándose de ese cuerpo que tanto ansiaba, en la soledad y ligera oscuridad que reinaba en esa habitación ya que Rukawa había cerrado las cortinas para aumentar la intimidad de ambos, y había colocado una música romántica de fondo sonando ligera, clara, embelesante y atrapante con su ritmo sensual y romántico, y por supuesto el lubricante especial a base de agua había sido colocado estratégicamente para que estuviera a su alcance en el momento preciso, todo decorado y arreglado proporcionando a aquel cuarto un perfecto nido de amor, donde dos cuerpos de dos seres que se amaban se fusionarían hasta convertirse en uno, en aquella entrega máxima que podían realizar dos enamorados, haciendo el amor, por primera vez entregándose más allá de sus almas, en cuerpo mutuamente hasta llegar al clímax, erotismo, sensualidad, misticismos, calidez, acogimiento era todo aquello que aquel cuarto reflejaba, y amor y deseo era lo que recorría el cuerpo y el corazón de Kaede, mientras luciendo un boxer de color azul, que resaltaba perfectamente con sus ojos, y su piel nívea y blanca, que en aquella simple prenda, permitía reflejar su cuerpo, su figura perfecta, y maravillosa ideal de un deportista como el, no poseía tanto músculo, sin embargo en su cuerpo, los pectorales y los músculos tales como los bíceps, y deltoides, se remarcaban perfectamente, en aquel cuerpo, casi desnudo, haciéndole ver a ese zorrito provocativo, incitante y sensual a más no poder, mientras de sus cabellos negros, oscuros y sedosos pequeñas gotas escurrían mojando su piel y deslizándose a causa de la ducha que antes había tomado, y provocando a quien le viera, desear ser una traviesa gota para poder tener aquel privilegio, de rozar ese cuerpo que muchas chicas de la preparatoria Shohoku e incluso chicos ansiaban tocar y poseer, pero si había alguien que pudiera tener ese honor para él, era Hanamichi Sakuragi, quien se disponía a entrar en esos momentos a su hogar, para ver a su kitsune...

- Soy un talentosoooo – Definitivamente esa canción reflejaba el buen humor que tenía consigo Hanamichi, por lo que Rukawa al oírle cerca de la puerta supuso que su amado torpe se encontraba de muy buen humor, Hana entonces giró las llaves abriendo la puerta de su casa, y apenas lo hizo, y puso un pie adentro pisando el tapete de bienvenida, pronunció alegremente y con un tono de voz fuerte.

- Kitsune tu tensai ya llego – Definitivamente, sus ánimos y ego andaban muy altos, y en perfecto estado.

Hanamichi al no oír respuesta de su zorrito quien siempre le respondía se extraño de sobre manera, y cuando iba a disponerse a preguntar otra vez, entrando al living, sintió como por detrás de su espalda, unos brazos que conocía perfectamente a quien le pertenecían le envolvían cálida y posesivamente aferrando su cuerpo, y un erecto miembro que el podía sentir tocar su trasero, mientras que al mismo tiempo sentía como una lengua y unos besos húmedos y traviesos, cálidos, delicados y juguetones eran depositados en su cuello...

- Ahh mmm kitsuneee – Gimió Hana, al sentir aquella grata bienvenida de su amante.

- Bienvenido a casa Hana – Susurro Kae soplando aire tibio traviesamente en la oreja de su dohaou produciéndole unas simpáticas cosquillas y haciéndole sonrojar, ante aquel jueguito del zorro, que al parecer estaba mucho más travieso que otras veces...

- Ah Kaede ¿qué haces? – Pregunto Hana al sentir como esas hábiles manos, se metían intrusamente bajo su playera negra apretándole las tetillas, causándole ya a esas alturas un aumento de calor en su cuerpo, y un indicio de excitación que comenzaba a hacerse evidente en su entrepierna, mientras el zorrito se restregaba juguetonamente contra su trasero, acariciaba y pellizcaba sus tetillas, besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello y oreja, y comenzaba a gemir para responder a su pregunta...

- Mmm sabes rico mi torpe, y mm no haré nada que no disfrutes – Menciono lascivamente el ojos azules, y con sus manos habilidosas comenzó a bajar los pantalones de Hanamichi, quien al oír esa voz que el perfectamente conocía, podía controlar como unas desagradables imágenes y sensaciones comenzaban a aparecer en su mente y cuerpo, pero la voz siempre presente de su Rukawa, le volvían a la realidad, quitando todo temor y mal recuerdo que tuviera y al oír esas palabras del kitsune, supo perfectamente que haría ese pervertido zorrito que tenía como amante...

- Ahh Hana te amo, mi dohaou quiero que seas mío, Hana, mmm - Menciono Rukawa sensualmente, comenzando a pasar sus manos por la entrepierna del pelirrojo cubierta por esa molesta tela del pantalón que vestía su Hana, y fue entonces cuando sintió como su dohaou se volteaba para mirarle fijamente, y fue en ese momento cuando tanto la mirada azulina como la mirada almendrada se fusionaron, en unas miradas de amor y calidez, de esos dos muchachos enamorados, Kaede sin poder resistir más su impetuoso deseo, beso a Hana en los labios, y ambos de hundieron en un beso apasionado, disfrutando de los sabores de sus lenguas, y de toda la entrega que en esos gestos tan candentes se expresaban y fue como lentamente, mientras parecía que el tiempo se detuviera para ellos en esos furtivos e impetuosos besos, que Kae fue llevando poco a poco a Hana a la habitación y al llegar le empujo suavemente provocando que este cayera, sobre esos pétalos que desprendían aromas que excitaban más y enloquecían de pasión a Hana.

- Ahh kitsune mmm ahhh me encantas te amo Kaede ahhh – Gemía Hana absorto en esas caricias que Kaede le proporcionaba a su cuerpo...

- Quiero que seas mío torpe, quiero hacerte mío – Mencionaba sensualmente Rukawa, quitándole por completo los pantalones a Hanamichi deslizándolos lo más abajo que podía y deshaciéndose finalmente de esos molestos pantalones, y por supuesto de la sudadera negra que ya no era necesaria, permitiéndole tener así una vista exquisita y deliciosa de la bronceada piel de Hana que se exponía para su deleite y regocijo frente a sus ojos, aumentando más su deseo y evidenciando un dotado bulto, ansioso por actuar dentro de ese boxer azul.

- Kitsune eres precioso – Menciono Hana excitado, y queriendo él también participar en aquello, llevo sus manos a las caderas de Rukawa, y tomo aquel boxer del super rockie, bajándoselo totalmente para poder así ver el miembro hinchado y palpitante de Kaede, que se notaba necesitaba ayuda, por eso con sus fuertes manos comenzó a acariciar ese pedazo de carne caliente, suavemente masturbando así a Rukawa y soltándole gratos gemidos que para él era como una música erótica.

- Ahhh Hana, mmm sí ahhhh – Gemía Rukawa al sentir esas manos tan fuertes, y hábiles tocarle de aquella forma, mientras el también seguía tocando a Hana, y no sólo eso estaba recostado sobre su cuerpo, dispuesto a besar cada centímetro y cada parte de esa piel, comenzando a besarle por el cuello, ese cuello que sabía era la parte más sensible de su monito pelirrojo, y para descender a sus tetillas, jugando lamiendo, mordisqueando, besando, chupando, apretando, succionando, y haciéndoles cosquillas con su lengua traviesa, causándole estremecimientos y corrientes eléctricas, y olas de gozo y placer a Hana, quien comenzaba a detener su labor, de darle placer a su zorrito masturbándole, con sus manos para aferrarse firmemente a las sabanas de seda ante su respiración agitada, que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajada, y ante la excitación que causaba en sus mejillas una bella coloración haciéndole ver encantador sobre todo para Rukawa.

- Ahh Kaede ahhh por favor zorrito, ya no aguanto más tómame, tómame Kaede – Menciono Hana sin poder resistir más aquella tortura de su amor, quería que Kae le tomara, quería que ese muchacho de piel blanca, como leche, suave y tersa, y bien cuidada le hiciera suyo, y le demostrara cuanto le amaba, en aquel acto, quería sentirlo y necesitaba que Ru, lo poseyera, sino muy pronto se vendría.

- Ahh Hana, se mío mi dohaou – Pronunció excitado Ru, al oír la gran disposición y amor de su monito.

- Te amo Kae tómame ya – Dijo agitado Hana, ya no resistía necesitaba que Ru le tomara, era demasiado intenso ese placer, y ya Rukawa entendiendo la situación de su torpe, decidió tomar acciones, no si antes oír la declaración más candente de Hana...

- Kaede... quiero... ser tuyo... to... tómame ya por favor zorrito aahh... - El corazón de Hanamichi latía intensamente la declaración y deseo dicho a su amor de cabellos negros, le hacía poner nervioso, se veía sumamente encantador, el mechón rojo cubría un poco sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un encantador color carmesí, que hacían a Rukawa, deleitarse más con su inquisidora mirada...

- Abre tus piernas Hana, hazlo lo más que puedas para mí – Menciono seriamente Kaede, pero sin perder la sensualidad que la situación le daba, y Hana obediente le hizo caso, era extraño que el abriera las piernas para Rukawa, ya que él debería ser el seme por ser más grande y fornido, pero una vez pasara un buen rato de aquello se encargaría de cobrar una revancha, y fue como sintió un dedo de Ru entrar en su entrada para poder abrirla poco a poco y dilatarla.

- Ahhh – gimió Hana al sentir el pequeño meñique de la mano derecha de Ru, profanarle, y posteriormente sentir como los dedos índice y medio de la mano izquierda de Ru le invadían, abriendo más esa entrada que estaba cerrada, y haciéndole provocar unos gemidos, tanto de dolor por la invasión como placer por lo que vendría, y Rukawa cuidadosamente entonces, en el momento ideal, tomo el frasquito de lubricante a base de agua, no usaría condón, pero aún así compro ese lubricante y con su mano derecha destapo sencillamente el frasco, y maestramente unto en su pene, y también en la entrada de Hana, para hacer menos dolorosa aquella penetración, Hanamichi estaba sonrojado, sus mejillas ardían y su respiración era entrecortada, su cuerpo estaba lleno de gozo, de placer de aquel deseo que al igual que a su kitsune les encendían, era una sensación tan placentera tan intensa recorrer y dominar cada parte de sus sentidos bañándole de placer y deseo de más, y sintió entonces como el miembro caliente, cálido, erecto, duro y rojo por la hinchazón y necesidad de Kaede, comenzaban a invadirlo poco a poco, hasta envestirlo, mientras el solo se limitaba a sentir como Kaede profanaba su cuerpo entrando en sus entrañas, como nadie jamás ante lo había hecho y sintiendo aquella carne, aquel pene rozar las paredes de su entrada.

- Ahhh Kaedeeeeee – Grito Hana al sentirlo invadir su ser, y al sentir como Kaede, comenzaba a moverse suavemente en un principio embargándole tal dulcemente de esa sensación envolvente.

- Ahh Hana mmm ahhh eres tan delicioso, que estrecho eres, eres tan cálido – Comunicaba Rukawa, dejándose llevar por el placer, de otro modo, no sería tan hablador ni directo ¿no? Y sentía como aquella cavidad estrecha, caliente, húmeda, excitante y envolvente le acogía perfectamente.

- ¡TE AMO KITSUNE¡TE AMO! – Gemía fuertemente ya Hana, sintiendo cada envestida y estocada de Ru, que se movía hacia delante y atrás metiendo y sacando su pene de la entrada de Hana, y este apretaba y se aferraba más firmemente a las sabanas, llegando casi al orgasmo, y lo mismo pasaba con un excitado Kaede, cuyos cabellos estaban bañados en sudor dando un look erótico y exquisitamente, e irresistiblemente arrebatador, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y los ojos cerrados nublando su vista por el placer reinante.

- Ahh Hana, mi torpe te amo Hana, eres mío – Mencionaba Kaede, ambos muchachos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, podían sentir como sus cuerpos ya no resistían más.

- Ahh Kaede me voy a correr – Dijo Hana al sentir como las rápidas y maestras envestidas de Rukawa, haciéndole el amor y profundizando más intensamente la penetración, le hacían perder el control descabelladamente, y como era su primera vez, la excitación de su cuerpo, aquel deseo candente que sentía recorrer y dominar su cuerpo salvajemente en un torbellino infinito de sensaciones indescriptibles, y ardientes le hacían gemir, jadear, excitarse, y retocer su cuerpo intentando poder controlar el orgasmo que pronto vendría, mientras su cabeza se movía hacia todos lados y la presión ejercida en las sabanas era más fuerte, y de pronto sintió como una tibieza, un calor encendiendo y quemando su cuerpo en deseo y placer le dominaba, sabía que ya no podría más y se correría y dicho y hecho, su cuerpo no pudo resistir más y expulso aquel liquido bizcoso y blanquecino directo en el pecho y rostro de Rukawa, quien lo saboreo deleitándose, por ser ese el sabor de su Hana, de su torpe, de su amado dohaou a quien siempre protegería y amaría, y pocos segundos después Rukawa, con su esencia y semilla lleno el cuerpo de Hana quien le recibió gratamente, al sentir que ahora su cuerpo le pertenecía a Kaede, ambos habían unidos sus cuerpos en aquel acto, en aquella unión en aquella sesión de hacer el amor, que les había abierto las puertas del cielo, ambos se sentían felices, unidos, amados, comprendidos, mutuamente, se amaban y para Hanamichi aquel momento había sido el más excitante y feliz de su vida, ya que en aquellas caricias atrevidas, candentes, tiernas y cálidas que el zorrito le había dado pudo sentir aquel amor que él siempre había deseado 51 rechazos por parte de muchachas había sufrido, golpes, dolores, y humillaciones había sentido, había estado a punto de morir en aquella ocasión, sólo para poder encontrar el amor, con aquel que jamás hubiera imaginado, quien una vez fue su peor enemigo, ahora era su conviviente, pareja, su amante...

Y Rukawa, Rukawa, al fin podía tener a su dohaou suyo y sólo suyo quien le había dicho le amaba, para él la soledad ya no era diaria, él tenía ahora a alguien, era un poco más comunicativo, ya no era tan reservado y taciturno, Hana su rayo de sol pelirrojo le había cambiado...

Hanamichi, quien se reponía de aquella agotadora actividad al igual que su bello zorrito, aún sentía su cuerpo arder en el más puro y ferviente candoroso deseo internamente, más estaba demasiado cansado tal y como su amante quien descansaba sobre su musculoso cuerpo, agitado y recargando dulcemente su cabeza y sus cabellos negros en el pecho de su dohaou, ambos habían permanecido largo rato en aquella posición tan sublime, Hanamichi con sus ojos cerrados y recuperando el aliento perdido, y Kaede como un zorrito regalón descansado sobre el pecho tibio y grato de Hana, cerraron sus ojos dejándose envolver por aquel sentir de su cuerpo, por el golpeteo incesante de su pecho, y por el latir acompasado de sus corazones, reponerse, en aquella confortable posición parecía que el tiempo se hubiese congelado para hacerles sentir largamente el punto culmine de ese acto de amor, en aquel grato sopor, y el reloj seguía su indetenible tic tac mientras los segundos pasaban, transformándose en minutos, y así haciendo ya la mitad de una hora...

- Te amo Hana – Menciono derrepente Rukawa abriendo sus bellos ojos azules zorrunos, y mirando fijamente a aquel pelirrojo que aún seguía con las mejillas coloradas, y viéndose tan sexy como lo hacía y sin poder contenerse de resistirse a besar esos labios carnosos, le robo un beso, saboreando gustoso la boca adictiva de su Hana...

Hanamichi sintió como esos labios furtivos le besaban ansiosos y se perdió en ese beso que nuevamente volvía a encender de pasión, amor y deseo sus cuerpos que nuevamente comenzaban a entrar en calor excitándose...

- Ahhh Hana – Menciono respirando agitado Kaede, y recordando lo bien que se sentía tener a Hanamichi a su disposición, pero el también quería pertenecerle a su dohaou...

- Ha... Hana tómame Hana, hazme tuyo mi dohaou para pertenecerte – Expreso Rukawa, ardiendo de deseo y Hanamichi se sorprendió ante la petición de su kitsune, pero no la dejaría pasar ya habían descansado lo suficiente como para volver a encender sus cuerpos y extinguirlos con la pasión del sexo, el amor y el deseo.

- Kitsune estas seguro - Pregunto Hana haciendo a un lado ese cuerpo que aún permanecía dentro suyo y haciendo que Kaede saliera.

- Eres un torpe, dohaou ya lo dije – Menciono Kaede secamente, y Hanamichi sin cuestionar más, simplemente recostó ahora a Kaede en la cama, sobre aquellos pétalos que se le pegaban a su cuerpo, y desprendían un dulce aroma, y se posesionaba sobre él, dispuesto a llevar a cabo la misma acción que su zorrito había hecho minutos antes con él...

- Ahhh tómame Hana – Dijo Kaede excitado, demasiado caliente al pensar en sentir ese cuerpo bronceado de su Hana, ese miembro que él había tocado y cuyo sabor había probado.

Hanamichi antes de hacer suyo a ese zorrito deseaba darle, un poco de placer, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo con sus fuertes manos ambas piernas de Kaede, y las abrió suavemente mientras el super rockie sólo se dejaba hacer, siguiendo cada orden y movimiento que su dohaou hiciera por él, Rukawa abrió sus piernas lo más que pudo, se sentía vergonzoso estar en aquel estado, pero si su torpe ya había pasado por ello el también lo haría, penso por unos instantes que Hanamichi con esa mirada lasciva pero amorosa que le daba, introduciría sus dedos para dilatarle y posteriormente penetrarle, más se sorprendió y sus mejillas enrojecieron, al sentir como Hanamichi con sus mejillas sonrosadas y abriendo su boca lo más que podía, tomaba su miembro erecto, erguido y necesitado y simplemente lo envolvía con su boca, Rukawa al instante sintió esa calidez increíble de la boca de Hanamichi al envolverle...

- Ha... Ha ahhh Hanaaaaaa – gimió Kaede sin poder controlar esa sensación que se extendía esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo, al sentir como Hanamichi chupaba de una forma tan increíble, y sin saber como su miembro, dándole cosquillas con su lengua, no podía entender como Hana podía hacer aquello siendo su primera vez, era tan fabuloso, para ser la primera felación que recibía que su respiración era agitada y apenas podía jadear intentando controlarse, mientras el pelirrojo absorto, se dedicaba a lo suyo, sintiendo aquella carne cálida, en su boca y oyendo como Kaede gemía y gemía su nombre en tanto más succionaba.

- Ahhhhh Hana mmmmm ahhh se siente rico Ha... Ha... na ahhhh Ha... na – Y no podía controlar ese placer que sentía, si seguía Hanamichi con aquella succión tan enloquecedora se correría en su boca, entonces pudo descansar escasos segundos cuando el ojos almendrados, separo su boca de aquella salada golosina que había probado y deleitándose con el pre semen de su zorrito, se relamió los labios y comenzó a besar esa puntita hinchada y enrojecida lamiendo cada gotita, de ese liquido blanquecino y salado, que parecía un adictivo néctar para la boca sedienta de Hana, y así oyendo aún los melodiosos gemidos de Rukawa, decidió dejar de torturar a su kitzunito, y ¿quién pensaría que esa boca presumida del tensai fuera tan habilidosa? Uff sólo Rukawa sabía cuan hábil podía ser en carne propia.

- Tómame ya Hana o voy a correrme – Dijo Rukawa, y sintió rápidamente como luego de que Hana, hiciera lo mismo que su amado al haber untado su miembro y la entrada de quien tomaría, comenzó a meter la punta, olvidándose por completo de usar sus dedos para hacer aquel acto menos doloroso, pero aún así pese a la mueca de dolor que Rukawa tenía y a la intensa manera de aferrarse a las sabanas y dejando derramar una solitaria lagrima por sus ruborizadas mejillas, fue envestido por Hana de una fuerte, dolorosa y profunda estocada.

- AAHHHHGGGGG – Grito Kaede incapaz de controlarse, y Hanamichi, sin saber que hacer más deseando aminorar el dolor de Kae, comenzó a mecerse dentro de su cuerpo, para otorgarle la más deliciosas oleadas de placer a ese cuerpecito del zorrito tan agradable que se exponía para deborarlo a besos por él, y como todo un tensai en la cama, comenzó a envestir al kitsune quien ante las arremetidas que disminuían el dolor inicial, simplemente cerro sus piernas capturando las caderas de Hana y abrazándolo, gimiendo de placer y enterrando sus uñas en esa espalda que el acariciaba mientras gemía ido por el placer...

- Ahhhh mi torpe ahhhh Hana sí, sí más más al fondo, más profundo – Gemía Rukawa, en aquella situación comunicándole a Hana como nunca mediante palabras cuales eran sus deseos, y Hanamichi sólo cumplió satisfaciéndole al máximo, provocando que para Kaede Rukawa, el orgasmo no tardara en llegar y se corriera en el abdomen de su amante, al mismo tiempo que el semen de Hanamichi, que también había liberado escurriera por sus piernas mojando esas ya usadas sabanas, y Hanamichi saco su pene más flacido y la cabeza de aquel hinchado glande retirándolo, y Hanamichi cayo agotado y exhausto a un lado de la cama mientras su zorrito aún se movía frenéticamente, intentando controlarse de ese orgasmo...

- Ahh Kae... Kae ahh eso fue... fue... – Hana no podía describir aquella sensación, ni Rukawa tampoco, pero ambos estaba conscientes de que aquellas desbordantes sensaciones que sentían en su pecho intensamente así como sus corazones desbocarse de sus ritmos cardiacos normales, y por supuesto el amor, la paz, la calidez, y ese sentimiento indescriptible de amantes que ambos disfrutaban descansando...

Cansados y agitados por aquel acto, jadeando, respirando entrecortadamente y exhaustos decidieron acurrucarse mutuamente cubriéndose con aquellas gratas sabanas recuperándose en silencio por largos minutos y fue entonces cuando de pronto se miraron a los ojos, los zafiros fusionados hechizados con aquella mirada almendrada como si siempre hubieran sido una...

- Te amo kitsune, hoy y siempre Kaede, gracias por todo mi zorrito, te amo kitsune – Menciono tiernamente Hana acariciando y besando en la mejilla ese rostro de la persona que amaba, con todo su amor y devoción casi cerrando sus ojos por el sueño que le embargaba ante el cansancio...

- Torpe – Menciono Rukawa a su conocido estilo y besando esos cabellos de fuegos, que también eran suyos y agrego:

- Torpe, eres un torpe, pero eres mi torpe, porque yo también te amo y te doy las gracias – Ante estas palabras Hanamichi ya con sus ojos cerrados casi entregándose a los brazos de morfeo sólo sonrío, y lo mismo ocurrió con Kaede Rukawa, lo ultimo que se supo, antes de que ambos cayeran rendidos en aquella cama, lecho de su amor, fueron unos profundos pensamientos que se convirtieron en suaves susurros...

- Ai shiteru dohaou... – Pronunció Kaede abrazando a Hana...

- Ai shiteru kitsune – Dijo suavemente Hana recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado, y ambos jóvenes muchachos, el número 10 y 11 de Shohoku que irónicamente así como en los números de sus camisetas igualmente estaban juntos, cerraron sus ojos para dormir y descansar, de todo aquello que en esas 7 semanas habían vivido, Hanamichi Sakuragi, ese día el que comenzó como un emocionante 14 de Febrero había creído que su destino siempre sería el del rechazo y la soledad, y el profundo dolor de lo ocurrido, en tanto que Rukawa pensaba que su destino nunca sería estar con su ser amado, más en ese momento, en el que ambos estaban abrazados juntos y dormidos, ante la culminación de aquel acto de amor, estaba claro que desde un inicio, aunque ellos sin saberlo, estaban unidos por algo más profundo que las peleas, y el odio que mutuamente se profesaban, ya que ambos chicos desde un comienzo habían sido destinados a estar juntos por algo más profundo e inquebrantable, que no sólo ahora sino siempre les mantendría amándose y superando cualquier barrera que pudiera presentárseles, y esa unión había comenzando en un 14 de Febrero, día de los enamorados, para terminar uniéndolos por siempre, simplemente en un mismo:

**_Destino de Amor_**

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Este es mi primer fan fic de Slam Dunk, nunca antes había escrito uno y ojalá les guste mucho, ya que por supuesto que va dedicado para todas aquellas fanáticas de estos chicos tan geniales n/n Ufff sinceramente ojalá les guste, me costo mucho hacerlo y me esforze bastante, y este fue el resultado, lo comencé como un fic de enamorados nn! Aún así, agradezco a todas las que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo hasta el final, y sobre el lemon ¿qué puedo decir? U/U creo que exagere bastante, pero como dije la historia esta dedicada a dos personitas y me pidieron lemon, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, ahora sin más me despido, no sin antes pedirles que cualquier comentario, duda, queja, reclamo o critica la envíen a loretovegeta1yahoo.es, y ahora sin más me despido...

Atte: Loreto W n.n

Y ahora las respuestas a los reviews n.n

Shadir: Ojalá el final te haya gustado, ya que aún pese a lo que paso el pobre Hanamichi ambos terminaron bien y felices nn Ojalá que te haya agradado, y que no tengas ningun nudo en la garganta, sino todo lo contrario una sonrisa.

Rukawa María: Rukawaaa Maríaaaa! Que bueno que te gusto y aquí está el desenlace de esta historia nn ojalá que te haya gustado el final que les he dado muchas muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Sune: Gracias por tus comentarios, y por decir que mi forma de narrar es buena, si es muy trágico, y más trágico fue con lo ya sucedido, pero ya ves, ha tenido un final feliz, y hasta con lemon doble incluido por ser una RuxHana, HanaxRu, y ambos terminaron juntos, como dice en el titulo, en un mismo Destino de Amor n.n Gracias por tus comentarios ojalá me dejes uno también.

GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER Y POR FAVOR animense y dejen algun review n.n


End file.
